Rise Against
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Captain's Log: Stardate...unknown. We have been captured by what appears to be a humanoid robot. Three of my crew are dead. Two more are injured. McCoy has transported an injured creature up to Sick Bay; a creature that appears to have escaped a living hell...
1. Chapter 1

**Rise Against**

**A quite awesome STAR TREK/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. I can't begin to tell you how long I've stared at a new Microsoft WORD document to only see the two words that made up the title of this. The title is inspired by the band Rise Against, as I was listening to their song Re-Education (Through Labor). And I had a poll a while back, asking which crossover you, the awesome Readers, wanted to see next. **

**Sonic/STAR TREK won. Now here is the long-awaited story. ****Rated: T-M mostly for action and peril.**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Captain's Log: Stardate 343768. The United Federation of Planets has given us our next long awaited assignment. We are to travel to an unexplored sector in the far star system and take note of the life forms and plants that may live on the planets. They have informed us that Klingons may be in the area due to the next closest system; a mining planet claimed by their Empire. I do not expect there to be any trouble."

Captain James T. Kirk trailed off and sat back in the command chair, staring blankly in front of him. They had been traveling at Warp Five for the past hour or so, with no sign of approaching the planets anytime soon.

With a sigh, he flicked the Log off and turned to Spock. "Estimated time of arrival?"

"Twelve hours, thirty-two minutes, fifty five seconds, thirteen point one milliseconds." Spock said without hesitation.

"Sorry I asked," Kirk turned his attention back on the View Screen.

The Bridge's doors opened and Dr. McCoy walked in, standing nearby Kirk's command chair. "I thought Starfleet told us the planets weren't that far away."

"Doctor, we're still twelve hours, thirty-one minutes, forty three seconds, nineteen point-" Spock began.

"All right, thank you, Spock." McCoy sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if his brain's been replaced by a computer." He muttered to Kirk.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Approaching the star system, Captain." Chekov reported.

"Captain, sensors report life forms on the third planet from their sun." Spock said.

"Maintain course around that planet, Mr. Sulu." Kirk commanded. "Visual, Spock."

The image of the planet below appeared on the viewing screen. It, at a first glance, appeared to be identical to Earth. But if one was to look closer, he would see different land masses and forms. A closer look showed that the atmosphere was slightly different; more oxygen than Earth's. And finally, one couldn't overlook the dark smudges in the atmosphere.

"Lots of smoke residue, Captain." Spock said. "And many of the life forms are registering in the most polluted areas. The others are widely spaced."

"Can you tell what's…polluting the air like that?" Kirk asked. "What is it? Factories?"

"Of a sort, Captain." Spock said. "But a closer look is needed to confirm this."

"All right, then…you're coming with me. Mr. Scott, you have the Conn." Kirk switched a tiny white key on the command chair. "Security, I want ten men armed with phasers to meet me in the transporter room. Kirk out."

He turned to Spock before saying, "We should beam down into one of the concentrated areas. We should be able to get more answers that way."

"Logical, Captain." Spock simply said.

They entered into the elevators and proceeded down to the transporter room.

**XxXxXxXx**

"I sure hope you made a mistake in not contacting me about the landing party." McCoy greeted them as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I knew you'd just show up anyway." Kirk smirked. "come on."

The ten security men were already waiting as they entered the room. Kirk handed phasers to McCoy and Spock before stepping on the transporter. "Energize."

The familiar sparkle of the transporter began to cloud his vision. The interior of the _Enterprise_ began to leave his vision, replaced by a cold, steel beam holding part of the wall up. The air became thick and hot, the lighting dimmed and flickering, like fire.

"Phasers on stun," Kirk commanded calmly. The landing party began to spread out, phasers at the ready.

"Where the devil are we, Jim?" McCoy demanded, Tricorder humming along the walls. "I've never seen something like this before! The walls are made of pure steel and titanium…as though this place is braced for an attack! This place looks like a war factory!"

"It does seem that way, Bones," Kirk nodded, wiping his brow with his sleeve. "We should find someone in charge."

"Sir!" One of the security guards shouted. "Over here!"

Kirk followed the sound of the guard's voice around a corner. The guard along with a couple others were facing what had to be one of the planet's inhabitants.

It was humanoid; however slightly. It appeared to be some sort of animal with bright blue and peach fur, now dulled by smoke. Two triangular ears swiveled back and fourth on its head. Its large, emerald eyes were widened with horror and pain, flicking back and fourth from crewmember to crewmember. McCoy grabbed Kirk's arm and hissed, "Jim, that creature's injured terribly! Look at its ankle!"

It was indeed putting most of its weight on its left leg. On its right, it looked as though it had fallen onto a vast array of sharp metal objects, all of them now imbedded in its leg. Blood had formed a small puddle at its foot, growing bigger ever so slightly. McCoy grabbed his Tricorder and began inching his way towards the creature.

It, in return, began making its way away from the ship's doctor; limping terribly. It pressed its back to the corner, never once taking its eyes off McCoy.

"Jim…" Bones began. "its injury wasn't accidental. Those metal tubes and plating…they were surgically implanted somehow. How it managed to escape from that…" He frowned and looked at the readings more carefully.

"What is it, Bones?" Kirk asked.

"Jim…this creature is a hedgehog."

"How is that possible?" Kirk asked. "We're thousands and thousands of light years away from Earth!"

"I don't know, but the Tricorder insists it." McCoy said. He began inching closer to the creature again. "Come here, we're going to get you help."

The entire _Enterprise_ crew jumped slightly at the loud snarl it produced, aiming at it with their phasers. The creature obviously took this as a threat and lunged for the closest person, which would be McCoy.

The surgeon jumped backwards, nearly losing his balance. Spock caught him by his arm and helped him up. "Thanks, Spock." McCoy muttered.

The creature had fallen forward, its injured leg having given out underneath it. It's eyes darted around the group as though deciding who was a bigger threat, a low growl rising in its chest.

"We're here to help you, dammit!" McCoy sighed, trying to approach it again. "Unless you want to die you have to work with me!"

The creature's arm lashed out, catching the doctor in the arm and drawing three deep scratches. Kirk had pulled the trigger on the phaser just as Spock had, both beams from the device hitting the creature. It went limp and didn't move.

"Are you all right, Doctor?" Spock asked calmly.

"I'm fine! It's _him _I'm worried about!" McCoy shouted. "I have to get him to Sick Bay before I can even analyze the damage done to him!"

"Kirk to _Enterprise_." Kirk flipped open his communicator.

"_Enterprise_ here." Lieutenant Uhura said.

"Two to beam up. Dr. McCoy's bringing aboard an injured inhabitant." Kirk said.

"Affirmative." Uhura responded.

The sparkle of the transporter beam engulfed both McCoy and the creature, teleporting them up to the star cruiser. Kirk turned to face the remaining men. "Keep an eye out for others Something tells me he won't be the only one. Keep in contact."

The security men began to make their way out of the room, exploring the unknown. Only Spock and the Captain remained.

"Fascinating, Captain…" Spock said, the thoughtful look on his face now deeper.

"What is it, Spock?" Kirk asked.

"What would one have hoped to accomplish by implanting that metal plating in that creature's leg? As far as I could tell, it is too bulky and advanced to be any type of tracking device."

"That's what we'll have to ask the people in charge." Kirk said. "Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky and the creature McCoy found will start to cooperate with us."

His communicator beeped. "Kirk here,"

"Captain…" Came the strangled voice of a security guard. "…H…help…"

"On my way." Kirk slapped the communicator shut and ran for the door. "Come on, Spock!"

They had barely exited the room when they ran into a robot slightly taller than Spock. It was painted bright red, except for its 'head', which was yellow. A bulky arm hung at its side, the other aimed at Kirk's face. He realized, with a bolt of dread, that he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"INTRUDER ALERT," The robot announced. "EXTERMINATE ALL INTRUDERS."

**XxXxXxXx**

**So how's that for the first chapter? I will continue this after I complete ****The Detective Agency II****. Reviews are appreciated, but not flames. This is actually my 50th story on this site!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28 **


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2**

** Good thought, TatlTails. ;)**

Kirk made a split-second decision and jumped to the side as the bullet exited the barrel of the gun. The robot turned slowly, gun taking aim again. Spock flipped a panel over on its back and pulled out a handful of sparking wires.

The robot's head jerked to the side and its arm dropped at its side as it tried to turn once again. It tripped over its own feet and fell face-forward on the ground with a powering down hum.

Kirk stood, casting his First Officer a grateful glance. "Thanks, Spock."

"Fascinating, Captain," Spock raised a slanted eyebrow. "This robot was constructed as though prepared to run into either intruders like ourselves, or perhaps something like the escaping creature."

"You're saying that this…factory," Kirk glanced around. "…is some sort of prison?"

"Based upon past occurrences and observations, I believe that is the logical conclusion."

"We'll argue about this later." Kirk turned and continued heading the way he was intended on going before the robot appeared. "My crew is in trouble."

He rounded a corner and nearly tripped over the body of a security guard. Kirk dropped next to the man's side, disbelief on his face. Spock calmly approached, stating the obvious and much hated words. "He's obviously dead, Jim. There's nothing we can do."

"I'm getting everyone back here. We're beaming up." Kirk said, pulling out his communicator. "Rally at this signal. We're going back to the _Enterprise_ as soon as possible. Kirk out."

Nearly as soon as he had said the last order, three men came running, phasers in hand and concerned looks on their faces. Kirk eyed them and asked, "Where are the others?"

"They're coming, sir." Said one of them. "But Michaels and Jonson have been injured. Clark, Hopkins and Bartholomew are dead."

"Dead? By what?" Kirk demanded.

"That robot, sir." The guard didn't flinch. "Sir, what exactly is this place?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Kirk sighed. He rest of the security crew was coming along, slowly from their burdens of the injured and dead. Kirk flipped open the communicator and said, "Kirk to _Enterprise_…get us out of here. We have three casualties and two wounded."

"Acknowledged, Captain. Sick Bay is being contacted." Uhura said. "Preparing to beam up."

The dimly lighted walls of the so-called 'factory' began to fade, replaced by the familiar and welcomed sight of the transporter room. A few of the doctors from Sick Bay were there, prepared to help the injured.

"Captain, what do you propose we do next?" Spock asked.

"We can't risk sending innocents back down there to die. We need the smallest landing party as possible." Kirk said. "I'll beam back down along with two others, and two others only. Two highly skilled others…" He headed for the doors.

"Where are you going, Captain?"

"Sick Bay." Kirk said.

"Allow me to accompany you."

** XxXxXxXx**

When they entered the doors into Sick Bay, Kirk saw with relief that the injured security men had already received or were receiving care. The dead were under white sheets, looking like ghosts. Never again would they patrol the corridors of the _Enterprise_…

"Jim," McCoy jolted Kirk out of his thoughts.

"…Yes?"

"If you're looking for the creature, he's not here. We've moved him into the back room, away from all the commotion here. He's about to go under for surgery. I want to see what's been done to his leg." McCoy said.

"We'll leave you to our work, Doctor." Kirk said. "Contact me when you've finished the procedure."

"Will do." McCoy turned and headed into the furthest room, which until recently had only been a supply closet. Now medical items of all sorts lined the walls along the door, moved out to make room for the room's inhabitant.

"Captain, if you are to beam back down to the planet's surface, I request to go with you." Spock said.

"Then who would command the ship if we both are killed?" Kirk asked.

"Mr. Scott would be an adequate suggestion." Spock said. "At least until a new captain is to be assigned to the post."

"Fine." Kirk admitted slowly, running a hand through his hair. "I'll talk to Sulu too. He has superior hand-to-hand combat skills, and against a robot like the one we faced, he could be a valuable addition."

"Logical, Captain." Spock nodded.  
**XxXxXxXx**

"Energize," Kirk said.

He, Spock and Sulu were beaming down to the planet's surface. Just as Spock had recommend, Scott was in temporary command. Kirk himself hoped that it wouldn't be _permanent_ command until another captain was assigned to the _Enterprise_, but there were no guarantees.

The transporter room was replaced with the hostile walls of the 'factory'. The landing party was immediately on guard, ready for the impossible.

"I believe we will have more success if we begin at the place we found the creature." Spock suggested. "We may be able to follow its trail back to wherever it managed to escape."

"He was bleeding pretty badly." Kirk sighed. "All right... Stick together and don't go out of earshot."

They rounded a few corners until they were back where they had found the wounded creature. Spock analyzed the ground and confirmed that they were in the right place. Kirk stooped to the ground, making out dried drops of liquid that had to only be blood.

"This way," Kirk pointed.

Phasers at the ready, they continued on around the corner and then down a long, darkened and steel hall. The pitch black floor was replaced by a dark gray one and the walls became cleaner and lighter. But at the same time, it was looking less and less like a factory and more like...

"Fascinating, Captain," Spock muttered, Tricorder humming. "There are traces of disinfectant along this hall, mostly on the walls. Although some of it has been put into the air in a way it would destroy any harmful bacteria."

"Fascinating indeed, Spock." Kirk muttered. "This whole place is quickly changing from a factory to a more... Sinister residence. I don't know about you, but something tells me we are going to run into more trouble."

"Captain." Sulu said, pointing to the floor. "The creature's blood trail... It leads into the wall and vanishes!"

Kirk followed his gaze to the dark gray ground. Sure enough, the dark red blood flecks lead into the wall; almost as though hinting at a secret doorway. The Captain dropped to one knee and quickly examined the ground, confirming his thoughts.

"A perfect droplet of blood cut off in the middle by the wall... The creature did indeed come from here. We just need to find out where from here. Help me find the opening."

Spock ran his Tricorder over the walls while Sulu risked knocking gently, trying to find a hollow spot. He gave up shortly, both because he didn't want to give them away and because the steel was simply too thick.

"Five inches thick, to be precise." Spock reported. "But the signal is faint. It may be as much as a foot thick."

"Well, if there is a door here, there's got to be a way of opening it." Sulu reasoned, glancing up and down the hallway.

"Perhaps we can't from this side. Keep that in mind." Kirk sighed. "Spock... Can you pick up any signs of life or movement through this door?"

"Negative, Captain. The steel is too thick." Spock said.

"Could our phasers cut through this?" Kirk continued.

"Yes, but there's no way of telling what's on the other side."

"I believe it's a risk we'll have to take." Kirk drew his phaser and aimed it directly in front of him. "Concentrated beam... On 'kill'. Follow my lead." he took aim at the center of where the group guessed the door to be. A red laser cut through the air, quickly followed by two more. They struck the door directly in the middle, heating up the metal and burning a hole in it. Kirk motioned for the group to stop.

Not a sound was heard through the tiny hole. Spock walked up to it, peering inside.

"Fascinating, Captain," he said. "it appears to be some sort of medical examination room."

"And there's no one around?" Kirk asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's continue making our way in." Kirk aimed his phaser back at the door, Spock backing away and drawing his own weapon. They fired again, every so often stopping to hear if someone were coming or if anything had changed inside the room. So far everything was going according to plan.

"Captain, it should be weakened enough. I can make our entrance." Sulu offered.

"Do it quietly." Kirk ordered.

Sulu nodded and took a running leap at the door, his right foot connecting solidly with it and sending it backwards. A second before it would have hit he ground, he managed to catch the side and lower it gently.

"Impressive." Kirk nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Sulu smiled.

"Captain, the blood trail ends here." Spock said, Tricorder out and humming again. "And judging by the cleaning solution trail... The creature was injured in this room."

"Is that so?" Kirk asked, glancing around. "It appears mostly harmless to me."

"Captain. Notice that the examination table is fitted with restraints. The large circle of lights above it suggest that it is an operating table. And I believe if we inspect the contents of some of the drawers you will cease to think that this room is 'mostly harmless'." Spock said.

"All right..." Kirk nodded, crossing over to the table to get a slightly closer look at it.

The restraints were made of metal covered in worn and ripped leather... Almost as though the unfortunate souls strapped in did not receive anything to ease their pain. Kirk leaned closer and examined a strap, to his horror feeling it stiff with dried blood.

"Captain!" Sulu exclaimed.

Kirk walked over where he was looking through the contents of a drawer. Sulu pulled a knife out; a knife meant for cutting through flesh with ease.

It was stained with dried blood and bent, bits of the blade missing.

"It appears that his knife was not used for its intended purpose." Spock muttered. "If I am correct... Which I fear to be... Then I believe this knife was used like a hacksaw to cut through bone."

Sulu slightly yet visibly flinched. Kirk clenched his jaw and stared at the mutilated knife, wondering what a creature could have done do deserve a punishment like that. There was no doubt about it now; this room was more a torture chamber than an operating room.

"Let's get out of here. Maybe we'll get lucky and the creature can tell us what happened." Kirk pulled out his communicator.

"Captain!" Sulu exclaimed.

Kirk turned to see a robot standing at the door they had made to enter the room. It's gun was aimed at them, as though waiting for them to make the first move.

Without hesitating, Kirk fired. The beam knocked the robot backward, but it was not enough to destroy it.

"This way!" Sulu shouted, running for the door opposite them.

Kirk barely managed to get though the escape route before a bullet punched through the wall dangerously close to his head. He quickly followed his First Officer and Navigation Officer as they ran into the unknown.

"Another door." Spock pointed.

"Then take it!" Kirk commanded. Another hail of bullets sputtered down the hall. The robot was catching up... Fast.

Spock kicked it down, initializing an alarm. The_ Enterprise _personnel ducked out of the shady building and found themselves in the middle of a forest. Plenty of opportunities to get lost among the trees and lose their pursuer.

They managed to get a good distance away, looking back on the 'factory'. It looked like an abandoned building to the naked eye, but it's inside told a different tale.

"Any idea what that place is?" Kirk asked.

"No, Captain. But I do somewhat suspect it to be some sort of criminal correctional facility." Spock offered.

"Something tells me that isn't it." Kirk sighed.

A stick snapping behind him caught their attention. They spun around to see a trace of orange-yellow fur as it vanished into the bushes, nothing else.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_..." Kirk flipped open his communicator.

"_Enterprise_ here." Uhura said.

"Beam us up, lock onto these coordinates."

"Affirmative. We have your location."

"Energize,"

** XxXxXxXx**

"How is he, Bones?"

McCoy looked up from a test readout on his main computer. "How is he? Well... For starters, he is dying from at least five diseases. His wound was severely infected. He's host to two different parasites. He's got a dangerously high fever. And to top it off, I've never seen one of his kind before!" McCoy growled. "THAT'S how he is!"

"Nothing you can't handle, right?" Kirk gave him a small smile.

"Of course not. We're the best starship in the fleet for a reason." McCoy sighed, leaning back in his chair. "But this guy's really keeping me on my toes. We can treat the fever and infection... But his diseases are a whole different story. As far as I can tell, the infection spread to his bloodstream, and has infected every individual red blood cell. These then are infecting many of his other cells, which are-"

"I get it, Bones." Kirk said.

"And the parasites... At least that explains how deathly skinny he is. His stomach's swollen with a type of worm I've never seen or heard of before, and then there's something in his bones that literally destroys the marrow, making his skeleton weaker and more prone to damage..."

"Bones! I get it. But will he live?"

McCoy sighed heavily. "Between everything... I don't know. Only time can tell."

The sick bay doors opened and Spock walked in. "Doctor McCoy, if you don't mind, I would greatly desire to see the device that was implanted in the creature's leg."

"Right. This way." McCoy said, standing and leading them back further into sick bay.

They entered into one of the smaller rooms in the back; this one only housing a table and a few chairs. On the table was the device, on a metal surgical tool tray. It looked as though it had been cleaned, so the group could get a better look at it.

"I have no idea what it could be used for, or if it has any purpose." McCoy sighed. "The only thing I can tell about it is that it doesn't seem to be...complete. There were wires trailing halfway up his leg as though going to be connected to something, but I have no idea what. Took me an hour to get rid of, too."

"Fascinating," Spock muttered, looking over the device with interest. "Your suspicions are correct, Doctor. It is indeed unfinished, but what the completed goal would look like, I can only make an educated guess," he pointed to part of the device. "Re-enforced metals. This device was probably going to strengthen the creature's legs. But judging by what we found in the factory, that theory is illogical."

"What did you find in the factory?" McCoy asked.

"That it was less than a factory and more like a torture chamber." Kirk responded.

"I do believe we will get all the answers to our questions once the creature awakes," Spock continued.

"Well, you're going to have to wait a while. He won't be awaking any time soon... If he wakes at all." McCoy ran a hand through his hair.

"Can we see him?" Kirk asked.

McCoy shrugged. "I guess... But he isn't very talkative."

The _Enterprise_ surgeon lead them from the small room to another, this one a bit bigger to hold a spare bed and monitor. The creature lay strapped on it, shallowly breathing and unmoving. It was so malnourished that Kirk could count its ribs under its blue pelt where he was standing.

"As far as we know, it's mostly stable." McCoy pointed to the monitor, where the readings were in the 'danger zone' had the creature been human. "Chapel had managed to get most of that factory grime off of him, and I must say... I've never seen fur that vivid."

"Something tells me this whole planet is going to be full of surprises." Kirk said.

"That's why I've secured him to the bed. I don't want Nurse Chapel or myself injured before we get to see this place." McCoy sighed.

"Well, what's the need for that if you've already drugged him?" Kirk asked.

"Because," McCoy sighed again. "He's actually fought off three hypos full of sedatives. He woke up twice during the operation and once about fifteen minuets ago. He's terrified."

Kirk nodded. "Well, I don't know what to say other than 'try and keep him calm.'"

"We're doing the best we can." McCoy promised.

"Doctor," Spock said. "If these readings are correct, then he is indeed regaining consciousness again."

"What the devil...?! How is this possible?" McCoy growled.

The creature's right arm twitched slightly and a small groan escaped its throat. Its eyes opened slightly, just enough for him to stare out at the _Enterprise _personnel gathered around him. Its emerald eyes widened a bit more, the monitor nearby beeping faster as its heart sped up.

"We're here to help you." Spock stated. "Please, do not fight us. You've just undergone a critical surgery to remove a device from your leg."

The creature blinked, staring at Spock as though uncertain as to believe him. He glanced at Kirk and McCoy, the dread lingering on his face growing stronger as his eyes flitted from crewmember to crewmember.

"Can you understand me?" Spock asked.

The creature nodded slightly. Fear had gripped him so tightly that he hardly dared to blink.

"Can you tell us what happened to you in the factory?"

The creature's eyes widened even more and it shook its head fiercely, pulling at its restraints. McCoy ran out of the room and reappeared a second later with a hypo. He held the creature's arm firmly in place while he readied the injection only to stop as it began shouting; screaming, even.

"No! No! No! Not again! Don't do this! Please!"

"Well, if you stop struggling, I wouldn't have to!" McCoy reasoned. "How are you able to fight off sedatives this strong, anyway?"

The creature opened it's mouth as if to respond, breaking off instead in a coughing fit that brought up flecks of red. It lay still, shuddering and whimpering, its eyes half-shut.

"Damn," McCoy muttered, staring at the monitor. "How much more can he take before he finally gives in?"

Kirk watched as the creature tried in vain to refocus its eyes, its skinny chest heaving as it drew in a great lungful of air. Kirk reached out carefully, letting his hand rest on the creature's forehead. It was burning with fever, but shivering as though caught in a snowstorm. Its blue fur was indeed soft, almost like a Tribble's except a lot shorter.

"D...don't...hu...rt..." it managed to say. "N...no..."

"We're here to help you." Kirk said. "And if we are to do that, then you need to work with us."

"Captain," Spock said. "A word with you?"

He and the First Officer exited the room, out of the earshot of McCoy.

"What is it, Spock?"

"I believe that we can only begin to help him through means of a Mind-Meld." Spock said. "I can give him proof that we have no intentions of harming him and he can begin to give us an idea of what happened in that so-called factory."

"I don't know, Spock. McCoy might not agree with this plan. The poor creature's not totally with us." Kirk sighed.

"A risk we have to take." Spock said. "I shall ask him."

The First Officer entered back into the room and related the plan to the doctor in hushed tones. "What, are you nuts? We can't just invade his mind after what he's gone through! Give him a chance to recover!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I don't believe that we can afford to wait. If he somehow managed to escape that place, then others may be dying in his spot." Spock reasoned.

"Fine. But if he reacts to this in any negative way, I want you out of this room." The doctor growled.

Spock approached the creature, coming up on the left side of its bed. It turned to face him, fear clouding its half-closed emerald eyes. Spock pressed his fingertips to its head, making its eyes widen a bit more.

"This is called a Mind-Meld. Your mind and mine are as one." Spock said softly. "We are here to help you... We are from the United Federation of Planets. I speak the truth... You can trust me."

The creature shut its eyes and barred its teeth, a small growl rising in it's throat. Its hands clenched into fists and it kicked out with its uninjured, restrained leg, nearly striking Kirk.

"Captain, he is blocking me out." Spock reported.

"Don't force him, Spock." McCoy hissed, keeping a close watch over his patient.

The creature's growl began to grow higher until it became a whine. It unclenched its fists and gripped the mattress hard, as though desperate to find something stable to hold on to. It tried to pull away from Spock but the Vulcan didn't dare break the connection between their two minds.

"Spock," McCoy hissed. The creature's whine became more pleading, as though it were in pain. "Spock! Stop it!"

The First Officer jumped backwards, startled from the doctor's harsh words that had interrupted the Meld. "I'm sorry, Doctor." he said.

"What did you see?" Kirk asked.

"At first he refused to allow me into his mind." Spock started, watching as the creature began to settle, the monitor nearby showing it was going to sleep. "But after I proved to it I was who I said, it lowered its defenses just enough for me to enter it's memories. Jim..." Spock broke off, as if deciding on how to say it.

"He was only one... Of thousands."

** XxXxXxXx**

** I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I wrote this chapter on an iTouch.**

** So, what's going to happen next? Your guess is as good as mine! Updates on this will be every three weeks or so…or just whenever I have time. School starts again for me real soon…**

** Man, Spock is so much fun to write about!**

** Anyway…**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

**Sorry for delay...school's starting again soon...**

**XxXxXxXx **

"What in blazes do you mean?" McCoy demanded.

"He is one of thousands." Spock repeated. "Thousands of his kind are captured and being held in these so-called factories; tortured by knowing their fate and what is to become of them."

"Which is...?" The doctor prompted.

"They are simply experiments. They are being harvested; the strongest ones chosen to undergo an operation to roboticize them... To take away all free will and to serve their master. He managed to escape somehow. I did not manage to see how he achieved this feat." Spock looked genuinely disturbed. "His race is called 'Mobian'. And they are quickly losing all free will."

"Did you manage to get his name?" Kirk asked.

"He did not allow me to see anything concerning him. I only saw what he managed to not lock away in time. Jim... I believe the person responsible for this is human."

"Humans? Out here? Impossible." McCoy muttered.

"And yet, Doctor, how do you explain what I saw?" Spock asked.

"It was rhetorical, you green-blooded, pointy-eared hobgoblin!" McCoy snapped.

Spock just raised his slanted eyebrows. "Doctor, I see no reason to insult me."

"Drop it, you two. Spock, come with me. McCoy, stay here and do whatever you can for our guest." Kirk said. "Something tells me we'll get more answered if we beam down outside the factory instead of within."

**XxXxXxXx**

Trying to establish communication with the planet had been a no-go. First plan obliterated, Kirk took with him Spock and Sulu, leaving Scott in command. They beamed down in the approximate location they had left from and began searching the area.

"Some of these plants look as though they had come from Earth." Sulu remarked, taking a handful of leaves from a tree.

"Looks can be deceiving." Kirk muttered. "Keep your eyes open. Something tells me that the robots won't leave the factory, but that doesn't mean we're out of danger."

The landing party began searching the area, Tricorders humming. Spock was the first to find something.

"Captain," He said, kneeling to the ground. Kirk walked over, crouching down to observe the print that Spock was examining. It was as though someone had taken a shoe and imprinted it in the ground. "It appears to be a shoeprint, much like the ones on Earth. I believe it to be what you call a 'sneaker'." Spock said.

"Looks that way to me." Kirk nodded. "Now we just need to find out who made it."

"Judging by the size of the print, it couldn't be from anything but an infant." Spock said.

"There's another over here." Sulu reported. "I think it's different, though." Spock stood and walked over to the third member of the landing party, crouching down over the print he had found.

"Indeed." he said at last. "But one thing's for certain... They are both pointing in the same direction."

"Then let's follow them." Kirk said. "Phasers on stun."

They did not notice the yellow-orange furred creature nearby, watching their every move with wide, baby-blue eyes.

**XxXxXxXx**

McCoy stood outside the door that held their visitor, a bit concerned. It hadn't relaxed once since Spock had Mind-Melded with it; worrying the Enterprise surgeon. In the unstable state it was in, it needed to be as relaxed as possible. Its leg needed time to heal desperately, and its diseases and sicknesses added to the stress put on it. McCoy had shut and locked the door to its room, hoping that would calm it if it knew that no one was around. He had tried to tranquillize it, but within half an hour the injection had worn off.

And then it suddenly stopped its cries and its struggling and went completely silent in the locked room. McCoy silently cursed himself for not putting some sort of camera in the corner to watch over his patient. He stood next to the door, trying to figure out what was going on.

He realized, with a rush of horror, that the monitor had gone as silent as his patient.

McCoy quickly unlocked the door, opening it in one movement. Something knocked him off his feet, stunning him. He blinked, a bit confused, as the blue hedgehog limped towards the Sick Bay doors, using the wall or anything he could to aid his escape. It was dragging its bandaged ankle, wincing at every movement it made.

"Get back here! You can't just leave!" McCoy said half-heartedly, still a bit stunned. How had it managed to move that fast...?

The hedgehog cast him a terrified glance and tried to move faster, reaching the doors and stumbling into the hall. Someone screamed. McCoy grabbed and prepped a hypo before running out into he hall. A security guard had his phaser trained on he creature, and it kept its eyes on the weapon as it backed up, still dragging its bandaged leg.

"Let me handle this." McCoy growled.

"Yes, sir," the guard said, lowering his phaser and stepping aside. McCoy approached the creature, hypo in hand. It didn't blink once as he approached, quills and fur on end to try and make it appear bigger and more threatening. In its current state, it's defense just made it look less scrawny.

"Don't...who are you...?! Where am I?!" it sputtered, backing up violently.

"I'm Leonard McCoy, head surgeon onboard the Enterprise. That's the name of the starship you're on." McCoy said. "Do you mind telling me who you are?"

"You already know..." the creature said. "And I already know what your true intentions are! Don't try to pretend you aren't one of them!"

"Didn't you listen to a single thing Spock told you during the Mind-Meld?" McCoy asked. "We are who we say we are! You are onboard the U.S.S. Enterprise! We are from the United Federation of Planets! I am Leonard McCoy! And if you believe that we already know who you are, then you wouldn't mind telling me what your name is!"

The creature blinked, a bit stunned from the surgeon's words. "...What did you do to me?" he finally gasped. "What did you do to me?! How did you invade my mind?! What do you know?!"

"Nothing!" McCoy barked. "And if you'd just listen, I would explain everything!"

A feral, animalistic fear had come over the creature. It managed to drag itself a few feet down the hall before McCoy reached its side, hypo in hand. "I'm trying to help you!" the doctor growled. "And you're making this a lot-AAGH!"

McCoy stumbled backwards, gripping his arm. He dropped the hypo to the ground and wrapped his hand around four deep, bleeding gashes. The creature kept dragging itself down the hall, trying desperately to escape. The security guard took aim and fired his phaser in one smooth move, rendering it unconscious.

"Doctor, are you all right?"

"I'm fine..." McCoy growled. "Just fine."

**XxXxXxXx**

Kirk leaned against a tree, staring at the many plants and trees that surrounded them. They had been following the tracks for what seemed like forever, with no hope of reaching the destination anytime soon.

"Maybe it's a decoy." Sulu suggested. "Perhaps this is just a diversion. To keep whoever's in the factory away."

"If that is so..." Spock trailed off and continued in a low voice, "Captain...we are not alone."

"Any threat?" Kirk asked.

"...Negative. The Tricorder reports a young inhabitant."

"Where?"

"In those trees." Spock glanced over towards a group of plants nearby. "This doesn't seem like a threat, but judging by our past experiences, we can never just assume anything."

"Sulu! Anything?" Kirk called.

"Sorry, Captain. Nothing." Sulu reported.

"Let's see if we can get it to show itself." Kirk whispered, turning towards the group of trees. In a louder voice he said, "I think I heard something over here." He drew closer still, but there was no sound from the inhabitant that was sheltered there. Kirk reached out to draw some leaves away when the branches shook violently and a ball of orange-yellow fur darted away, stopping at a safe distance and glancing back with large blue eyes.

It was a fox, that much was certain. A tiny one, too. It was wearing gloves and shoes like the hedgehog wore, only its shoes were mostly red and smaller. It cast the landing party a scared look before it bounded through the plants and undergrowth.

"Should we pursue him, Captain?" Sulu asked.

"Yes, but don't alarm him again." Kirk said. "Perhaps he'll lead us to a piece of information."

"Captain, did you notice anything ...odd...about that creature?" Spock asked.

"Like what?" Kirk asked. "Well, besides the fact it was bipedal and wore shoes?"

"Captain, on Earth, foxes only have one tail. This creature had two." Spock raised an eyebrow at Sulu, who was wondering in a circle, unable to find the trail the fox took. "And it appears this 'fox' is as crafty as they come. It already lost its pursuers."

**XxXxXxXx**

The small yellow-orange fox bounded through the forest expertly. He had taken this route many times, putting to action the practices of escaping human...and robot... predators.

He came to a clearing that held nothing but a tree stump and long grass. But a closer look showed a vine hanging from one of the nearby trees. The fox grabbed the vine and tugged.

The tree stump opened, a slide-like passage leading directly down. The fox jumped into the passage, the entrance sealing itself behind him. He tumbled into a room occupied by another inhabitant, this one resembling a bipedal squirrel. She had a green-blue vest pulled over her upper half, green boots on her feet, and unlike the fox kit, she wore no gloves. "Tails! Where were you?" she demanded as the fox scrambled up.

"There are others up there, Sally! I saw them! They have these wierd guns and devices!" the fox, Tails, said. "I think they're going to kill us!"

"No, they won't. Knothole is well protected, thanks to you." Sally said. "I'll see if I can get some people to head up to the surface and take care of these guys. They won't be a threat for long."

**XxXxXxXx**

**Short chapter! Sorry! I just got back from vacation and I wrote this entire thing on an iPod again...aaaahhh I can't spell to save my life! So if you see mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me about them! And look for misused 'it's', because my Ipod insists on changing its to it's.**

**So, remember to review, everyone!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** XxXxXxXx**

"Who's going to go up there and get them?" Tails asked, tagging along beside Sally.

"I've got a few people in mind." she responded. "But you're not going back up there. How did you even slip by the security, anyway?... Nevermind...don't answer that."

Tails giggled to himself, still following her as she made her way through the twisting underground corridors. She came to a small room, designed like a makeshift meeting place. A few different Mobians were gathered around the table, pouring over a map.

"Scourge! Blaze! Jet! Knuckles! I need you in the armory immediately!" Sally said.

"What? Why? Was Sonic found?" Knuckles asked.

"No...Tails had spotted some unidentified humans walking around up there...I want you to check it out." Sally motioned to the map. "Tails, where were they according to this?"

" 'Bout here." he pointed to a place a few inches away from a tree stump labeled 'Knothole' in scrawled writing. "And they have these weird laser guns! I've never seen anything like them before... Maybe Robotnik's got some new equipment."

"We'll check it out." Scourge promised.

"Just be careful." Sally warned. "We can't risk loosing another to them."

Blaze only nodded, a sad look in her eyes.

** XxXxXxXx **

Kirk stared around the endless trees and let out a sigh. There was still no sign of the fox, and Sulu had apologized that he had gotten them lost. Now they had taken to observing the surrounding wilderness, trying to decide what to do next.

"It seems as though there isn't much life." Spock observed. "The plants and the fox are the only living things I have observed besides ourselves."

"Any animal would be insane to live around here." Kirk glanced in the general direction of the factory again. "The trees...well, they really didn't have a choice." The three of them continued on, pausing occasionally to observe a strange plant. But the forest's tranquility quickly ceased to be.

"Captain, incoming on our right...I think it's another robot." Sulu reported, phaser at the ready.

Kirk and Spock wheeled around as another of the red and yellow contraptions burst through the undergrowth with surprising stealth. Its arm-gun was aimed at them, and it wasted no time in shooting. Spock managed to dive out of the way, the blast of bullets embedding themselves in a nearby tree's trunk. He took brief aim and fired his phaser, the beam striking the robot but not doing any visible damage.

"Try to confuse it!" Kirk suggested. "Look for a weak spot!"

Sulu threw a rock at the robot's head, striking it and causing it to snap backwards briefly. It turned in his direction, neck short-circuiting and spewing sparks everywhere. Spock came up from behind the robot, aiming his phaser down the malfunctioning neck. In a short burst, the robot twitched madly and then went still. It powered down with a mechanical hum.

"How did it find us?" Kirk asked, kicking the metal shell. "Luck? Sensors?"

"Impossible to tell at this point, Captain." Spock said. "I believe I may have destroyed its memory banks along with any sort of seeking equipment."

"Well, we'll just have to save our questions for later." Kirk turned the robot onto its back. As he did this, an image on its right arm caught his eyes.

It appeared to be a red outline of a mustached face. The eyes were shapes of glasses, and an unnerving grin was in the shape of a mouth. Kirk frowned, trying to think of any past threat that may have used a symbol such as this before. "Have any one of you...seen this before?" he asked.

"Negative, Captain." Spock said almost instantly. "But that may be the creator of the robot's symbol. Possibly the same person who developed the factory."

"That's just what I was thinking." Kirk muttered. "There's something about this...Almost like dèja vú."

"Well...I haven't seen it before." Sulu said as both First Officer and Captain turned to him.

"Captain, perhaps it is..." Spock trailed off. He raised an eyebrow, fixing his gaze on the robot's symbol again. "Fascinating." he said.

"What is it?" Kirk asked. "This is the same symbol that was on part of the implanted metals in the creature's leg."

"That explains a lot..." Kirk sighed. "Now we need to find out who did this...and why. What would they hope to gain?" A stick snapped in the darkness, nearby some leafy plants. Kirk trained his phaser on the spot, ready for any danger. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

There was a moment of silence before the orange-yellow furred face of the fox from earlier appeared between two large plants. Kirk lowered his phaser, motioning for the others to do the same. "Who are you?" he asked.

The fox drew a bit closer to them, eyes glued to their weapons. But instead of a look of fear, amazement and curiosity were plastered on his face. He pointed to Kirk's weapon. "Where did you get that? You don't work for Robotnik, that much is certain now...anyone who's an enemy of his is a friend of mine."

Kirk cast a glance at Spock, whose eyebrows had shot halfway up his forehead. "Fascinating." he muttered.

"Who is this...Robotnik...?" Kirk asked.

The little fox just stared. "How do you not know?"

"Long story. Remind me to tell you sometime." Kirk sighed. "But right now you could save us a ton of trouble and tell us who this is."

"I will if you tell me what that is." the fox countered, pointing to his phaser. "Because I've never seen anything like that before. Does it shoot lasers? Is that how you killed the robot?"

Before Kirk had a chance to explain, four figures dropped out of a nearby tree. All of them were as malnourished as the creature McCoy had beamed up to the ship, and they were holding some type of weapon. These ranged from a small pistol to a hunting rifle. The leader of the group was a green hedgehog-like creature wearing a black leather jacket and red sunglasses. He had two long, healing scars slashed across his chest and he held what appeared to be a rifle, aimed directly at Kirk. With him was a red echidna with spiked fists, holding twin pistols. A wary and angry look was in his eyes, very unlike the saddened look of the lilac feline next to him. She was dressed in a purple shirt and white pants and a small dagger hung at her belt. In her hands she held a battered and dull Desert Eagle. The final companion was a green hawk who was glaring at the small fox, motioning for him to leave with his rifle. "Get out of here, Tails!"

"Guys!" the fox, Tails, protested. "They're not evil! They killed the robot!"

"Hands up!" the green hedgehog commanded. "Drop your weapons!"

"Drop them." Kirk muttered to Sulu and Spock, both of them on guard. They reluctantly dropped their phasers and put their hands behind their head.

"Scourge! They're not here to kill us!" Tails cried, tugging on the hedgehog's arm. "Don't shoot them!"

"Knuckles...Blaze...Jet...check the area. This could be a trap. Make sure there aren't any more of then around." the hedgehog said. The echidna, hawk and cat nodded and darted back into the woods.

"Who are you?" Scourge demanded, completely ignoring Tails.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_." Kirk began. "And this is some of my crew. My Science and First Officer, Mister Spock...and my Navigator, Mister Sulu."

"What kind of starship? Where is it?" Scourge continued without missing a beat.

"An intergalactic starcruiser. It's...well...up in space." Kirk said.

"Show me."

"I'm afraid that can't be done."

"Then you're coming with us. We'll decide what to do with you later." Scourge motioned with his gun. "Get a move on!"

"Scourge!" Tails wailed again. "Don't hurt them! They really did destroy the robot!"

"Get back to base before I kick you there!" Scourge hissed. "And you'd better pray to Chaos I don't tell Sally."

Tails scurried ahead without a glance back at the crew. No sooner had he disappeared from sight than the other members of the search party returned. "No one else." the cat, Blaze, reported.

"As far as we can tell, they're the only ones." the hawk nodded.

"Good. Help me blindfold them. We have to keep the base location a secret, no matter what." Scourge ripped part of his sleeve off to be used as a substitute cloth, Blaze doing the same. Between the two of them, they had enough fabric to obscure the _Enterprise_ crewmembers' vision.

Now completely blind and relying on their captors' voices, Kirk and his crew were lead through the forest, more than once catching a branch to the face.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was after an eternity that they were finally brought to a halt. Kirk still couldn't see anything, but he heard Scourge and Knuckles whispering something under their breath. He felt his communicator being unclipped from his belt, and, without warning, one of the recovery party shoved him. Kirk couldn't stop himself from toppling over into what he thought was a pipe. His blindfold was ripped off by a tree root, allowing him to finally see the passage he was tumbling down.

He was deposited by the slide in a room occupied by a few more of the planet's inhabitants. They were lead by a creature that resembled a squirrel. In her hands she held a small pistol, which was aimed at his face. "Get up."

Kirk did as he was told. No sooner had he stepped away from the entrance did Spock tumble through, ripping off his blindfold. "Captain, are you all right?"

"Quite fine, Spock. You?" Kirk sighed.

"No talking!" the squirrel hissed. "Now come with me!"

She motioned down the hall, where more guards were. Kirk and Spock followed them, shortly accompanied by a slightly shocked and confused Sulu.

"Captain, what's going on? What is this place?" he asked.

"Believe me, those same questions are on my mind." Kirk muttered. "We'll have to ask later."

The three of them were shown to a prison cell hardly big enough for two humans. After a bit of shuffling around, they managed to get a bit more room, but were still mostly shoulder to shoulder.

"Captain, they took my communicator." Sulu said. "Before they pushed me down the passageway. Do you still have yours?"

"Negative." Kirk responded. "And I'm presuming you don't have yours either, Spock?"

"Affirmative, Captain." Spock nodded.

"Well, I guess we'd just sit back and wait." Kirk sighed. "There's nothing we can do now..."

** XxXxXxXx**

**The _Enterprise_... **

Scott turned to Uhura. "All channels are open?"

"Yes, Mister Scott. The planet could freely contact us if it wanted too. And any signal the communicator transmits on will be delivered here."

"Why haven't they checked in? They should have an hour ago!" Scott sighed heavily.

"Perhaps they're in the middle of a discovery." Chekov suggested.

"I'll wait a bit longer, laddie...but if I don't hear from them soon, I'm going after them." Scott muttered.

"Incoming transmission, Mr. Scott!" Uhura said hurriedly, in case the officer in command decided that he needed to take action. "From one of the communicators."

"On speaker." Scott said.

Uhura flicked a switch. "On speaker."

"Captain! We were worried sick about you! What's been-"

"Hello? Oh, great...it works." an unfamiliar female voice said. "This...'Captain' you speak of, we have him."

"Who is this?" Scott demanded.

"That's classified. If you want to see him or the others, send down your top doctors and medical personnel. Immediately. No doubt you've locked on to our location, so that spares me of telling you where to arrive. You have thirty minuets." the voice cut off.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Scott said, a look of slight fear in his eyes. "Who are you? I demand identification!"

The voice did not resume.

Uhura turned to Scott, saying, "Signal lost."

"Sir...that was a rather unusual request she made." Chekov said. "Why would they want doctors?"

"Perhaps someone's sick down there. I'll give them what they want...along with the security guards _I_ want." Scott turned and headed for the elevator.

"Mister Chekov, you're in charge until I return."

"Uh...Sir?" Chekov began to protest, but Scott was already traveling down to Sick Bay.

** XxXxXxXx **

"Scotty, I just can't leave him...! He's on the verge of a mental breakdown and I believe I've come up with a cure to one of his sicknesses. Chapel can go with you, I'll hold the fort here." McCoy said firmly, motioning to the locked door the creature was behind."Well, what are you waiting for? Take her and go."

"Thank you, Doctor." Scott said. "Hopefully our trip down will yield new information."

"Learn anything you can about the inhabitants. I don't care what. Just come back with something I haven't seen or heard of yet." McCoy grumbled, sinking into a chair. He pressed a button and said, "Nurse Chapel! Drop whatever you're doing and report to Sick Bay. Scotty's got a job for you." He cut the link and leaned back. "She'll be here any second."

"How's your patient?" Scott asked.

"Physical health-wise, doing fairly well. But in other terms...not so much. He's terrified of humans. I still don't know why."

"Well, perhaps we'll find our answers down on the surface." Scott said as the Sick Bay doors opened in the other room.

Nurse Chapel walked in, holding a doctor's log. "You wanted to see me, Doctor?"

**XxXxXxXx**

Scott, Chapel, and three security guards were beamed down to the location of the last communicator transmission. The three security guards spread out, searching for anyone that could have been hiding in ambush. Chapel had a Tricorder out and was talking readings on the trees and air.

"What now? They didn't exactly say what to do next..." Scott mumbled.

The eerie silence covering the forest didn't last long. A shout of, "Drop your weapons!" echoed through the trees, making the _Enterprise_ landing party jump.

From the trees dropped creatures similar to the one McCoy was looking after. One was a green hedgehog who seemed to be in charge. He motioned to the security guards with a type of gun, repeating his request. "Drop your weapons!"

They hesitantly placed their phasers on the ground, never once losing eye contact with the inhabitant. "Now go back up to your ship! We don't need you!"

"They're here because I wanted them here." Scott said firmly. "They will not return to the ship."

"They will return to your ship!" the hedgehog shouted, aiming his weapon at the nearest guard. "Before I kill them!"

"_SCOURGE_!"

The hedgehog turned to where another of the inhabitants were, this one a light purple cat. She flashed him an angry look before hissing, "Threats are the last thing we need. They may be able to help us...but not if you threaten them like this!"

"They need persuasion, Blaze." Scourge growled. "It's the only way things get done around here."

The cat ignored him and turned to the _Enterprise_ landing party. "Please come with us. Quickly. You never know if he's watching."

** XxXxXxXx **

"Well, if they're not working for Robotnik, then where did they come from? Sally, we can't just trust them like this!" a purple swallow protested.

"Wave, we have to. There's no other option. We're losing too many to diseases and injury..." Sally trailed off. "And to top that all off, Sonic's been missing for a little over a month now."

"But what good is a group of humans going to do? Most of us here can't trust them! We _won't_ trust them! Not after what he's done to us!" Wave growled. "Some of us live in complete and total fear, Sally!"

Sally just sighed. "It's too late now, Wave. They're already on their way to Knothole. And they are not the enemy." With that, she turned and exited the room.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Well, sorry for the very late, unexcused delay in uploading! I was watching Power Rangers with my brother. Man, I feel old after watching that...**

**Anyway, my head wasn't really in the game when I was writing this, so if you find more mistakes than usual, sorry. I was really distracted by a FREAKING HUGE HISTORY TEST THAT ALMOST MADE ME LOSE MY SANITY!  
**

**...Again.  
**

**Yep, just a normal day for me.  
**

**Anyway, now that this chapter is up, I'll be working both on this and GhostKing Screws up Time and Space IV, which may end up with a different title name as of now. Because in the last two books on Screwing up Time and Space, I didn't do it. Shadow and Slanderman did.  
**

**So it might be called something else, but I don't know...  
**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!  
**

**Lordoftheghostking28  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

** XxXxXxXx**

Kirk, Spock and Sulu were lead down a hall by Scourge and Blaze, both heavily armed. They stopped at a wooden door, Blaze saying, "Wait here."

She entered the room, leaving the others in the hall. "Where are we going?" Kirk asked Scourge.

"You'll see." he muttered.

After a few minutes, Blaze opened the door and ushered five people out. Kirk did a double take, a bit stunned.

"Scotty!"

"Ay." Scott hung his head. "They said they needed doctors, or we'd be heading back to Starfleet without a captain! Don't worry about the ship, sir...Chekov's got it under control."

"Did they say why they needed doctors?" Kirk asked. Who was in control of the ship hadn't worried him in the slightest.

"We're going to show you." Blaze said almost inaudibly. "Follow us."

They came to another door at the end of the hall. From there, they descended down three flights of stairs and to another door. Waiting in front of it was Tails, with the squirrel from earlier.

"This is why we needed you." the squirrel said. Kirk couldn't help but notice the sadness and fear in her eyes. "Why we requested all of your doctors..."

She pulled open the door. Rows upon rows of mattresses were covering the entire floor. On every one of them was one of the inhabitants, all of them either undeniably sick or injured. A few of the healthier creatures were milling about, trying to tend to the weaker. Wails, moans and cries of pain and fear stung the Enterprise crew-member's ears like a curse. To Kirk, the room smelled of approaching death.

Blaze made her way through the sick and injured, pulling a bit of her shirt over her nose and mouth as she went. Tails tugged on Kirk's sleeve, grabbing his attention, and handed him a surgical mask for protection against the diseases and sicknesses. "You gotta help us." the fox pleaded. "This is all that remains of us here. We're dying...and if we die, then Robotnik would have won." Kirk gave him a small nod and turned, watching as Blaze stooped down next to one of the furthest mattresses.

"We'll do what we can."

Chapel was already kneeling down next to one of the sick, an unconscious lynx. She took a few tricorder readings as the look on her face brightened, finally turning and saying, "Captain...this one can be easily cured. We have everything we could need up on the Enterprise...but we need to act quickly."

"Please, call them down." the squirrel said, catching their attention again, and, much to Kirk's surprise, handed him his communicator. "Quickly."

Kirk took it with a short nod and flipped it open. "Enterprise."

"Enterprise here." Uhura's voice said.

"Beam down as many doctors and nurses as we can spare. Tell them to bring...a little bit of everything. We have some work to do. And tell McCoy he'll be learning a lot about this race after all."

"Affirmative, Captain."

"I'll go up to meet them. If it's all right with you, can I take the security men?" the squirrel asked.

"On one condition," Kirk agreed. "What's your name?" She smiled grimly.

"Sally Acorn. One of the leaders of the Underground." with that, she turned and left, the three security men following.

"Captain," Kirk turned to look where Spock was motioning. Blaze was kneeling down next to an unconscious white form, one of their hands in hers. Sulu and Spock began to walk towards her, Kirk following. The grayish white hedgehog that Blaze was kneeling beside might have been, at one point, a strong specimen. Now he was as malnourished, sick and frail as the others, ribs visible through his thin pelt. His eyes were tightly shut, chest rising and falling as though fighting for breath.

"Silver's been sick since this horror's began." Blaze said sadly when they drew closer. "It's only now just caught up with him. He hasn't woken up in weeks...I think he's finally giving in."

She stroked back three long quills on Silver's feverish hedgehog-like forehead. In response, he twitched slightly, moaning and kicking weakly at the thin blanket that covered him.

"Captain, I believe his only chance lies on the Enterprise." Spock said, staring at the tricorder readings. "I do not believe we can beam down what he requires to survive. His sicknesses are different than the others, almost like the other creature."Kirk nodded, watching the white hedgehog thrash weakly in its fevered sleep.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked. "When we first beamed down to your planet, we materialized in a factory. We rescued one of your people." Kirk said.

"What did he look like?" Blaze demanded. "Tell me! This is important!"

"He was also a hedgehog." Kirk said, a bit surprised. "Blue, green eyes. He had some sort of device implanted in his leg—"

Blaze had paled. She cast another look at Silver, who had taken to mumbling something, before turning back to the Enterprise crew members. "You need to tell Sally this when she gets back. You've rescued one of our leaders. His name's Sonic."

**XxXxXxXx**

The man stood in front of a large viewing screen. He had caught glimpses of other humans walking through the forest...humans he hadn't seen before. Where could they have come from? And why appear now?

He was on the verge of winning all of the planet... He ran a scan over the world, once again not locating anything on the surface.

It was what was hanging in space that caught his attention.

Some sort of space vessel with over four hundred humans on board was lazily drifting over the planet.

The man grinned to himself, an evil, maniac grin as he tried for the frequency the ship operated on.

Oh, this was going to be a sweet victory indeed.

** XxXxXxXx **

**And there is the shortest chapter in all of existence. **

**Don't worry, the climax is at hand. Sorry I've been a bit out of the writing zone for a while. School is really getting to me again...and the STUPID COMPUTER I OWN BECAUSE I CAN'T AFFORD ANOTHER ONE IS TRYING TO DELETE EVERYTHING I WRITE!**

**But other than that, It's great!**

**Remember to review! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

**XxXxXxXx **

Doctor McCoy stormed up to Kirk, a broad smile on his face. "Turns out many of them are suffering from infections. Nothing I can't handle...it's just that there's so many of them."

"Should I beam back up a few of the doctors?" Kirk asked.

"No, we'll make do here." McCoy walked off, yelling at a nurse with a beaming smile on his face.

Kirk shook his head and sighed. McCoy was certainly the best doctor the Enterprise has ever had, not to mention the most excitable.

Scourge and Tails stood beside him, the two of them still not over the shock of the transporter. Kirk had requested a shuttle be sent down with doctors and supplies, then loading up the most inhabitants in need of serious medical attention and flying back up to the ship (All this was done quickly and under a jamming signal, just in case someone with a radar of some sort was around. They managed the feat without any incident). Scourge and Tails, being the most healthy of the many, were beamed up. As soon as the transport was complete, they collapsed on the transporter pad, retching and losing what little food they had in their stomachs. But their interest kept them from being sick for long. Tails especially was excited, jumping from one corner of the sick bay to the next, exclaiming, "What's this do?!" and "What's that do?!" before he could get even a simple answer.

Kirk glanced at the eager fox kit and saw he was holding a medical log with a strange look in his eye. Kirk retrieved the logbook, saying,"This is kind of important."

"This is so amazing!" Tails gushed. "Where did you get the funding for this? Who helped build this? Can I meet them?"

"Maybe later." Kirk sighed.

Scourge rolled his eyes, still clutching his stomach. "To get back down to the surface...do we have to do that again?" he moaned.

"It's usually a one-time thing. Some of my new crew calls it 'Transporter Sickness'." Kirk said.

"More like 'Transporter Hell'."

They waited a few more seconds before Blaze joined them along with Sally and Knuckles. The squirrel gave Kirk an anxious, still not completely trusting look before saying, "Well? Is he here?"

"I'll ask McCoy if we can see him." Kirk said.

"See who? What's going on?" Tails asked.

"It's a surprise." Blaze gave him a small smile. It wasn't hard to see she was suffering from the transporter effects too.

Kirk came back a few seconds later with the Enterprise' surgeon, who looked the group over before muttering, "Yeah, I suppose so. I'll give you some medicines and something to eat later..."

The group followed him to the back of the Sick Bay, where McCoy paused at a door. "Just keep it down. He's still recovering from some pretty nasty things." He pulled open the door. Sally's mouth fell open and Scourge just blinked. Tails, on the other hand, stood dead still before crying, "SONIC!" and launching himself at the stunned and half-asleep blue hedgehog; wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

Blaze grinned, approaching Sonic's side. "We thought we've lost a leader."

"Yeah...I thought so too." Sonic muttered, holding Tails close. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

"Me too." Tails broke out in tears. "Sonic, you're like an older brother to me! It was like losing my family all over again!"

"Sorry little buddy. But did you really think I would die?"

"Well, this is heartwarming and all..." Scourge said loudly. "But do you mind explaining what happened to you?"

"There's a lot to tell." Sonic shrugged, finally pushing Tails to the side. "Where do I start?"

"How about after you left?" Sally hissed. She walked up to him and struck him across the face. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID?! BECAUSE OF YOU, TAILS WAS DEVASTATED AND WE LOST ANOTHER AFTER HE WENT TO FIND YOU AGAIN!" McCoy wrapped a hand over her wrist and tried to pull her away.

Sally slapped him away before continuing in her rage. "WE LOST A LEADER! WE LOST OUR HOPE! YOU WERE THE ONLY SUPPORT BEAM SOME OF US HAD! AND YOU JUST LEFT!"

"I can explain, Sally!" Sonic said.

"You'd better." she gasped. "Or I'll lock you in the jail for days. Nowhere to run."

"Excuse me, but I don't know what you're talking about." Kirk said.

"We'll explain everything." Blaze promised. "Starting from the beginning."

"Yeah, the way beginning. The beginning of the first encounters." Tails piped up. "It all started when—"

he was cut off by a high pitched whistle.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk." Spock's voice said from a small panel on the wall outside the room they were in.

Kirk walked up to it and pressed a button, saying, "Kirk here."

"Please report to the Bridge. Spock out."

"Acknowledged." Kirk shut the communicator off. "Well, you'll have to fill me in on the details. I'll be back when I can. In the meantime, do what you can for the others in Sick Bay."

He left after that, entering an elevator and heading to the Bridge.

** XxXxXxXx**

"What do we have, Spock?" Kirk asked, seating himself in the command chair.

"Incoming transmission, Captain," Spock said, standing by Uhura's station. "On a frequency that Starfleet normally uses. Someone must have traced the channels we broadcast on."

"Patch it through." Kirk said.

Both the First and Communications Officers observed some information before Spock turned, one slanted eyebrow high on his forehead. "Curious, Captain."

"What?"

"Visual as well as audio."

"Then put it on screen." Kirk commanded.

"Yes sir. Patching through now." Spock and Uhura returned to their work.

The screen, which had been a magnificent view of the planet, flickered to nothing for a brief moment. Then the visual was changed to the view of an empty leather chair, a elaborate and rather impressive array of computer monitors lined up behind it along the wall. A voice said offscreen, "Ah! It works! Hello? Hello, can you hear me?"

"Yes, loud and clear," Kirk said. "But we cannot see you. Please, identify yourself."

"Give me a second to input some data..."

The sound of someone furiously pounding on a keyboard was heard. Then a large figure came around the side of the empty chair and sat, staring into the camera. "Ah, so you really are humans."

The man seated in the view screen struck Kirk as someone to not be bargained with. He was tall and overweight, that much was apparent. He wore a red coat, with yellow cuff links and buttons. His pants and boots were black, with tiny silver buttons up the boots' front. He wore white gloves, one of which was slightly stained with oil. He had a long, slightly hooked nose and a bushy reddish brown mustache underneath it. Tiny black glasses covered his eyes. He was bald; a pair of goggles resting on his head instead of hair. He had no eyebrows. And the grin he was giving the bridge personnel was slightly unnerving.

"I am Ivo Robotnik." he said, the grin growing wider.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise." Kirk said, trying not to give away the suspicions he had. "We represent the United Federation of Planets."

"Is that so? I've never heard of that." Robotnik said.

"This solar system has been unexplored." Kirk said bluntly. Something about this man...he seemed to radiate evil...

Robotnik simply waved the response away. "So how do you like this world? Probably much more civilized than many you've visited, I'm sure."

"Quite the contrary," Kirk said. "Pollution at least forty times worse than the planet Earth's. Who is in charge here?"

"That would be me."

Kirk blinked. It was hard to imagine this man being in charge of anything larger than a small house. "You...?" he found himself asking.

"Yes. Although I don't look it, I'm in charge of this entire planet. Everyone answers to me. As you can see, there's still evidence of the wars."

"What wars?" Kirk asked.

"I'll tell you what," Robotnik leaned towards the screen, smile growing wider and more unnerving. "Why don't you pay me a visit? I'm in the largest facility... It's impossible to miss, even in a craft like yours. I'll answer all your questions as best I can. I'm sure we can get along."

Kirk nodded. "I do believe I know where this 'facility' is located."

"Good." Robotnik reached for something on top of the camera, but stopped in mid-reach. "Oh, one more thing…"

"And that would be?" Kirk prompted.

"I wouldn't trust those wretched creatures. One of them recently escaped from my prison. Keep an eye out for a blue spiky creature, will you?" With another grin, the viewing screen went blank.

"Captain..." Spock began after a few seconds of silence. "Does he possibly mean the one we rescued from the factory?"

"Something tells me that's what he meant." Kirk sighed. "But before we do anything else, I want their side of the story."

"Theirs, Captain?"

"The inhabitants of this planet. The Mobians' point of view. I want to know how they established an underground refugee camp and what drove them to do it."

** XxXxXxXx**

Kirk and McCoy entered the back room to find Tails curled like a cat on Sonic's lap, sound asleep. The hedgehog, who was lost in thought, was wrenched back to reality by the Enterprise personnel. "What do you want?" his voice was still laced with uncertainty and fear.

"Where are the others?" Kirk asked.

"Out there. I don't know." Sonic said.

Tails opened his eyes and sat up, yawning. "Sally's gotta hear your story, Sonic. Or I think she'll kill you. Also Mister Captain Sir Kirk too."

"Just Captain." Kirk grinned.

"I'll go get them, Jim. I'll be right back." McCoy said.

Sonic gave Kirk a long stare before muttering, "So...how did you get here in the first place?"

"I'll answer your questions when everyone is here." Kirk promised. "So they can hear our story at once."

Spock nodded. "It's not much, but it does explain why we are where we are."

"Ours is sort of a long story." Tails admitted. "And it's kinda sad. A lot of bad things have happened."

"We've seen enough to last us three lifetimes." Sally sighed from the doorway. She entered the small room with Scourge, Blaze and Knuckles, all of them bearing grim expressions.

McCoy left after a hasty, "I have work to do."

"But before we tell our side, you tell yours. What brings you here?" Scourge demanded.

"We are from the United Federation of Planets." Spock began. "We are on a five-year mission to find new planets and explore them, gathering up any data we can. We were directed to this unexplored sector by the Federation, which lead us to your planet."

"There was a small amount of danger concerning another alien race called Klingon. They may have explored this sector before us...but after every passing second, I'm not so sure of that anymore." Kirk said. "There is really not much to tell. So now I have a few questions for you."

"This...Federation..." Sally began. "They're peaceful?"

"Of course."

"I'm speaking on behalf of my race, but is it possible to join? Will we be offered protection?"

"As much as can be spared." Kirk said.

"I'll have to look into it later." she grinned sadly. "Now...what do you want to know?"

"What did this planet once look like?" Spock asked.

A moment of silence covered the tiny room. Blaze sighed, staring down at her feet. "It's been so long...I've almost forgotten."

"We'll have to start at the beginning." Scourge said. "It's a long story and you need to pay attention to the details."

"A very long story." Sonic agreed.

"Go on." Kirk said.

The Mobians exchanged glances before Tails spoke up. "I wasn't around for the Old Days, back before Robotnik took over our world. But a lot of people have told me it was like heaven...the trees were greener, taller and more abundant. The water and air were clean, and we lived on the surface in villages and towns. It was a good place to be, I guess. No one was hiding or living in fear like we do now. No one was dying from any diseases. I was born a few years later."

"And then one day...out of the blue...it all changed." Blaze said. "These...robots. They just attacked us. Destroying our towns and killing our people. They captured whoever managed to survive, bringing them back to the place known as The Factory for roboticization . Only a few of us survived. We banded together and fought off many of the robots."

"And that's where I come into the picture." Scourge grinned. "See, they had to find reinforcements. There were no other free Mobians left. So they broke criminals out of the prisons, like me. Many of us are actually former inmates, but we've learned to get along."

"Mostly." Sonic mumbled.

"Robotnik declared himself ruler of our world. He turned so many of us into his robotic slaves...many more didn't survive. We were barely sustaining ourselves, having to risk venturing to the surface for food." Knuckles continued. "Some of us never returned. It was getting harder and harder to live."

"And that's when Sonic left." Sally growled. "Tails was almost too young to remember. He and Sonic were like brothers, inseparable. And he left. I believe his parting words were, 'I'll be back, and when I return, Mobius will be a free planet once again.'"

"I thought I could do it." Sonic whispered, balling his hands into fists. "And I was so close..."

"Anyway...he left." Blaze said. "Another of our leaders went after him to try and talk some sense into him...but we received word from one of our spies he never reached Sonic and was captured. We don't know if he's still alive... He was some of the only remaining hope some of us had."

"His name was Shadow." Tails piped up. "He used to sneak me extra food if he could. He was nice...but if something tried to hurt any of us, he destroyed it without a second glance. He went after Sonic...and we think he was brought to Robotnik and...and..."

"Tortured." Scourge said flatly. "It was pretty obvious. The fat man was getting desperate for the location of our base."

"We think he died." Tails' baby blue eyes were filled with tears. "When we gave up hope, that was about when the worst of the sicknesses struck. A lot more of us died and a lot more couldn't fight. If you haven't come, we probably would be dead."

"Sonic..." Kirk said. "What happened to you after you left your base?"

"I went into The Factory to find and destroy Robotnik." Sonic hissed. "I found him too. But I made a careless mistake. Because of that, he captured me and started the roboticization process by his own hand. So he could watch every pain filled moment I struggled through. I almost didn't make it too. But something caught his attention...he left...I managed to escape my bonds. I was trying to find Shadow when I ran into you."

"Does your base have a name?" Spock asked.

"Knothole." Sally said. "It's not much, but a name like 'Fort Kickass' didn't sound very good." she glared at Scourge, who only shrugged.

"Hey, it's got a certain ring to it." he protested.

Kirk remained silent, pondering what he had just heard. "Why were you killed? Why did he decide to try and wipe you out?"

"No one knows. No one's even heard of him before this all started." Blaze said.

** XxXxXxXx**

**Long, explainable chapter. HURRAY! Now you all know what's going on!...Hopefully... **

**I've decided... If this gets 100 legitimate, non-fake, non-lame comments and reviews, I will film myself Gangnam Style-ing and post it to my YouTube channel. But all the reviews have to happen between now and June 2013. Begin! **

**Also, this was the most epic chapter ever. I had a blast with this. Can't wait to start the next chap! **

**Also, this was the climax chapter. So that means in the next few ones there will be a lot of action and stuffs up until the end! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

Lordoftheghostking28


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Beware the slight Original Series movie references throughout this chapter. Mostly Wrath of Khan. **

**XxXxXxXx **

"Captain, I don't understand." Spock said as both he and Kirk made their way back to the bridge.

"I'm beaming down to the factory down there." Kirk said. "I want you to stay here in command. I'll take three security guards with me. If I can get more answers...from Robotnik's point of view, we may be able to do something about this planet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we could lure him into a trap. Get him to confess what he did here and then take him back to Starfleet. The Mobians would continue with their way of life before this all started."

"Captain, considering what we encountered down on the surface, there is a slim chance of your survival." Spock said. "His technology could indeed be of major importance, but getting both to him and it would pose a challenge."

"It's a challenge we'll have to face if they are to be free again." Kirk sighed as the doors swung open and his First Officer stepped out. "Well, Spock, you're in command."

"Captain, please rethink this." Spock said, but the doors were already closing.

"Transporter room." Kirk said, and the elevator began moving again.

**XxXxXxXx **

Kirk selected three of his best security officers and equipped them with phasers and a communicator, giving them strict instructions to keep in touch with the ship every fifteen minutes. That done, he and his men stepped onto the transporter pad and headed back towards the planet's surface. They materialized in the inside of the factory, almost in the same location Kirk had been in before.

"He said he'd be waiting for us." the Captain muttered.

"Sir...look." one of his officers said, drawing his phaser.

Five yellow and red robots had come around the corner, each one of them appearing unarmed. They surrounded the group, saying in unison, "MASTER ROBOTNIK REQUESTED THE CAPTAIN."

"I'm the Captain." Kirk said clearly. "I'm James Kirk."

"THIS WAY." the robots said, pointing with stiff arms down the hall.

Kirk and the security guards began to follow, but one of the robots stopped and said, "ONLY THE CAPTAIN. THE CAPTAIN IS RELEVANT."

"I requested these men." Kirk said.

"MASTER ROBOTNIK DID NOT MENTION OTHERS." the robot continued. "THEY WILL REMAIN HERE. NO HARM WILL COME TO THEM."

Kirk sighed, nodding. "Very well."

He followed the robots' lead down the hall towards double steel doors, his security guards waiting behind.

"PLEASE LEAVE YOUR WEAPONS AND DEVICES HERE." one of the robots extended a hand. Kirk hesitantly handed over his phaser, but kept his communicator. "THE COMMUNICATIONS DEVICE. HAND IT OVER. YOU WILL RECEIVE IT AS YOU LEAVE." the robot said, snatching the communicator from Kirk's side.

"I need it to communicate with my ship. I can't—"

The two robots opened the doors. "ENTER." they said in unison, ignoring him.

Kirk did as he was told and walked into the rather dark room. It appeared large and spacious; too much room for too little possessions. The doors closed behind him.

"Ah, Kirk, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up."

Kirk walked a bit further into the room, his eyes finally adjusting enough so he could catch sight of the blue glow of many computer monitors. He walked towards them, finding Robotnik sitting in the leather chair he had been in during their conversation aboard the _Enterprise_.

"All right. What about these 'wars'?" Kirk asked. "You spoke of these earlier...What are they?"

"Cutting right to the chase," Robotnik laughed. "I do suppose I need to offer you the complete story anyway."

Kirk just stood, waiting.

"These wars lasted years." Robotnik started. "Many long, terrible years. You see, the Mobians thought I was simply too powerful...they feared me. Some of them came to have me arrested and executed, but I was prepared. I had already assembled a small military force of my loyal robots, and they disposed of the threat. Unfortunately, more of the wretched animals came for me after that...they wanted me dead.

"I had no choice but to retreat to a deserted location after that and build my beautiful fortress. I had more and more robots made, but I was running out of the precious source of energy I needed to construct more. That was when I found another source almost equal to the one I was using.

"The Mobians. Their brains were powerful, but not strong enough to resist my technology. I simply wiped their minds and harnessed their bodies to the skeletons of my robots. Perfect, renewable energy...with no end. I started capturing ones that wondered too close, but, as time went on, I began to expand my search for them. My army was bigger than any of their forces. I cleared out entire villages of them to build more and more of my precious robots.

"But I was careless. Some of them could not survive the roboticization process. I lost thousands that way...thousands more fighting to the death. I began wiping out most of the population. I was in complete control, but they would still not listen to their ruler.

"I set out to destroy every one of them and make this planet my safehaven." Robotnik ended his story with sigh, as though he were describing a boring incident.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Kirk said slowly. "...How did you get here in the first place? You're a human on a planet full of aliens."

"Have you ever heard of the S. S. Botany Bay?"

Kirk clenched his jaw. There was no way that this man had come from a sleeper ship full of super men bread for destruction back in the late 20th century. He could remember clearly how he and his crew had stumbled upon a ship floating dead in space...how so many physically and mentally superior people had been on board, in stasis for over 300 years...how so many had died during the long, cold years in space. Their leader was called Khan. He had attempted to take over the _Enterprise_, but Kirk and his crew managed to capture him and the many super men and women they had allowed on the star cruiser and beam them down to Alpha Ceti V, a planet isolated away from any other planet supporting life. They would live there for the rest of their days. But something disrupted the planet's axis and the once fertile Alpha Ceti V turned into a barren desert. But the people of the Botany Bay still managed to survive. They lived every day, more surviving than living, until the _Enterprise_ came back again.

"No...there's no way...how did you manage to get all the way out here?" Kirk found himself asking.

"It was no easy task." Robotnik grinned. "I gave them the option of coming with me, but they chose not to. I managed to build a small spacecraft and escape the barren wasteland you called a planet and travel to the next closest one. There I spent a year bargaining and working for the parts I needed to repair my ship. That done, I set out again. I made it here, and decided to stay."

"Why?"

"Because it was easy game. I was done struggling to survive. I just wanted to live." Robotnik grinned. "And now you're here, Kirk. Why don't you stay? You and your crew. We can make this a paradise it was meant to be...for us and us alone; eradicated of these animals."

"A very tempting offer," Kirk said with a grim face. "But I decline. And you are arrested in the name of the United Federation of Planets, for genocide and five accounts of torture, mutilation and—"

"Oh, come now. Let's not make any hasty decisions." Robotnik pulled a walkie talkie from a drawer. "Remember your crewmembers are being guarded by my robots. One word from me to them, and you'll never see them again."

"If you try anything, I'll—"

"Please, come with me. There's something I want to show you." Robotnik stood, motioning to a door on the other side of the dark room. Kirk slowly followed, trying to work out a plan. Even though Robotnik looked as though he probably couldn't take a single punch, Kirk knew from past experience to never judge a book by its cover. He probably could cave the _Enterprise_'s Captain's skull in without meaning to.

Robotnik waited by the door, one hand on the handle. "Only one way in and out of this room." he grinned. "I still don't know how that blue rat did it."

Kirk bit his tongue.

"Past this door is the roboticization room. What you see might be disturbing." Robotnik's grin grew wider, like a hunter finally bringing down its prey. "I've gotten used to it by now...it's almost music to my ears. But you may find it hard to take it in all at once."

With that, he opened the heavy steel doors. Kirk stepped back in horror as the unearthly screams met his ears; screams of complete and utter horror and agony. Ahead of him was a short hallway that curved to the right, keeping the horrors of whatever was ahead out of sight. Robotnik stepped into the hallway, turning and motioning for Kirk to follow.

He wished he hadn't. What lay ahead didn't have strong enough words to describe what met his eyes.

The short hallway continued on past a balcony. Under the platform was something out of a nightmare. Two Mobians were strapped to separate steel tables, metal restraints belting their wrists and ankles down. Above them was a massive machine with arms extending everywhere. Kirk caught sight of one holding a long and sharp knife before in plunged down into the closest one's stomach, ripping another dying scream from him. The other arms on the machines were holding wires and metal tubing, assembling it around and in the Mobians' legs. The machines worked for less than ten minuets; long after their screams died away. Before long, tubes and wires that weren't connected to anything sprung out of their limp bodies; metal plating covering incisions but failing to keep their blood from seeping out.

The arms on the machines picked up the two Mobians in unison and brought them into the opposite corner, where two empty red, yellow and black shells were standing. The machines connected the wires and tubing to the robot's inside life support system, the metal limbs jerking around as the Mobian inside took their limited control.

"It's a fast process." Robotnik said proudly. "Unfortunately, many of the younger ones don't survive."

He motioned to the second of the two robots, which wasn't moving at all. The first had stood and was marching towards a door that had retracted into the ceiling. The many arms on the large machines picked up the defective robot and dropped it out of sight, under the balcony Kirk and Robotnik were standing on.

"You're a monster." Kirk growled.

"You can call me that, I suppose. But I am the only one fit to rule this pathetic planet." he snapped his fingers and said loudly, "Shadow! Get over here, now! We have a special guest!"

From the opposite side of the hallway, a figure emerged, hunched over from the bulk on their back.

"Shadow was actually the first to resist the roboticization process, isn't that right?" Robotnik grinned at the half-dead hedgehog. "I had to fit him with something special. He can't refuse any order I give him, even if it's to kill his puny resistance group. But he tires extremely easily."

Shadow was jet black, except for bands of red running up his quills and around his dull, bloodred eyes. A small patch of white stood out on his chest, parts of it stained with dried blood. Wires and tubes sprang from the base of his skull and middle of his forehead, leading back to a large, bulky contraption that was supported by his shoulders like a pack of some kind. Flashing and blinking lights covered the entire thing, mostly green and orange. Wires and tubes trailed from the "pack" and embedded themselves in his neck, wrists, arms, legs and ankles, others jabbed into his sides, stomach or chest.

"If he could kill the resistance group..." Kirk found himself asking slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from Shadow's exhausted, tired ones. "...why hasn't he yet?"

"That's the thing." Robotnik grinned, stroking Shadow's head like one would a beloved pet. "He can't find them. No matter how hard I push him, how much pain he's in...he won't obey that one order. I almost killed him too...nearly overloaded his senses."

Shadow just stared straight ahead, seeming to see nothing. He blinked slowly, robotically.

"But no matter. Sooner or later he'll break." Robotnik's grin grew wider. "So, Captain Kirk... What do you know of the Mobians?"

"Not much." Kirk lied. "Only that they are an innocent race that's dying at your hand."

"That's one way to put it, I suppose." Robotnik laughed. "But that's not all you know, am I right?"

"No. I know nothing more." Kirk glared.

"That's funny." Robotnik laughed. "You're a horrible liar, Kirk. Now, do you want to explain why I picked up two hundred Mobian life forms aboard your ship with my sensors? Or shall I let Shadow persuade you?"

Shadow flinched at his name and glanced up at Robotnik. "Yes...Master...?" he asked in a hoarse, strangled voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kirk said plainly.

A scream caught his attention and he turned to look over the edge of the balcony. Two more Mobians were dragged into the room by five robots, the two of them tied down on the tables before the procedure began began.

Kirk couldn't help but notice that Shadow flinched at every scream and cry of agony.

** XxXxXxXx **

**So Shadow's in the story now...and we know where the heck Robotnik came from. **

**I know I screwed up the Sonic Storyline a bit...and the Star Trek one...but overall, I think it sort of goes together.**

** ...Sort of.**

** Well, tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome too. Just don't judge my horrible spelling. I try. **

**Seriously. It's my greatest weakness...besides a large comic store and Nutella...**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	8. Chapter 8

** CHAPTER 8**

** XxXxXxXx **

**I realized I should have put a slight warning in front of the last chapter, cuz I think I sort of scared a couple of you...sorry... **

**So here's a warning for the last chapter; in the chapter after it. **

**Brilliant. **

**Anyway, back to the story.**

** XxXxXxXx**

"Kirk!"

Robotnik's shout tore Kirk's attention away from what was happening in the room below. "You have a choice, and I'm only going to ask once. Tell me what two hundred Mobians are doing aboard your ship, or Shadow will rip the answers out of you."

"We are simply saving a race from destruction." Kirk hissed. "We're saving them from you."

Robotnik snapped his fingers and Shadow ran at the Captain with surprising speed, knocking him to the cold, steel hallway and pinning him there by his neck.

"You are foolish, Captain Kirk." Robotnik sneered. "It's amazing you got your own ship in the first place. Come, Shadow. Bring him with you."

Shadow blinked and said in barely more than a whisper, "Yes...M...Master..."

He forced Kirk to his feet and lead him down the hall. Robotnik kept glancing back at them, a horrifying smile on his face.

**XxXxXxXx**

Onboard the Enterprise, things were taking a turn for the better. Many of the Mobians were responding to the medicines and treatments McCoy had given them, and many more were developing an appetite.

Well, in Sonic's case, that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Ugh. Just watching you eat makes me want to throw up..." Sally moaned. "Did anyone ever teach you manners?!"

"What's that?" Sonic asked around a mouthful of food.

"Nevermind. I'm going somewhere far away from you." Sally left the small room, clutching her stomach.

"We got rid of her! Party!" Tails chirped.

"What have you been teaching him?" Blaze facepalmed.

"Nothing much. Just how to party. But that was before I left, which was a little while ago, so I'm kind of surprised he's still remembered about that." Sonic shrugged.

"Remind me to tell your future wife you'd be a horrible father."

Sally came running back into the room, a look of excitement on her face. "Silver's awake!"

"Really?" Blaze stood and ran out the door, pushing Scourge to the side as she did so. "Jeez...watch it..." he muttered.

"Come on, Sonic! I want to talk to Silver!" Tails said, jumping up and pulling on his big brother's arm.

"Ow...Tails! I can't exactly walk, you know! Ow!" Sonic protested, slowly and gingerly swinging his legs out of the bed.

"I'll help you!" Tails said, running over to Sonic's injured side and allowing him to use him as a crutch. The two of them made it out into the main Sick Bay, Scourge following them with a bored expression on his face.

"There's Silver!" Tails said happily, pulling Sonic a little too fast towards their friend.

"Ow! Tails!" Sonic stumbled, putting too much weight on his injured ankle and falling to the ground.

"Sorry, Sonic!" Tails helped him up and they walked towards where the others were gathered.

"Hi, Silver." Sonic gave the white hedgehog a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh...better than earlier." Silver returned the slight smile. "I still feel like crap, though."

"You look like crap." Scourge said.

"Thanks," Silver muttered. He still had the look of a victim of a terrible sickness, his fur not as shiny as it usually was in health, his eyes dull, and his face pale. He looked as though he lost a lot of weight in a very short amount of time and was not provided any decent food.

"Are you still hungry?" Blaze asked.

"I'm starving." Silver had a pleading look on his face. "I don't care what McCoy says...I need more food!"

"I'll try to get you some." Blaze slipped away, heading towards the entrance of the room.

"Any sign of Shadow?" Silver asked after Blaze has gone.

A long silence covered the group. "No. I managed to get into Robotnik's base, but there was no sign of him." Sonic sighed.

"I hope he's dead...dead so he doesn't have to live through the roboticization process." Tails whimpered, his blue eyes filling with tears.

Silver didn't say anything. It was McCoy that broke the silence.

"Silver, I've told you a thousand times, and sending a messenger isn't going to change anything! Wait an hour and I'll get you more food! I still don't know if you're strong enough to handle solid foods!"

"It's been an hour and thirty minutes!" Silver protested, breaking off into a coughing fit.

"It has not. Now excuse me, I have many patients to attend to!" the Enterprise doctor turned and left, muttering things under his breath.

"I like this place," Sonic nodded, grinning. "I like it a lot. I could work here if I wanted to."

"Sure, Sonic." Sally rolled her eyes.

** XxXxXxXx**

"This is the dungeon."

Kirk glanced at the steel doors that were being guarded by two robots holding large guns. He shrugged. "What...or who...is in there?"

"Why don't you find out?" Robotnik grinned. "After all, I'm sure they're dying to meet you. I was the only human on this planet until you arrived. The Mobians think anyone who even remotely looks like me is a threat." he opened the doors.

Kirk blinked, certain that what he was seeing was a mirage or something of the sort. He was staring down a long hallway, both sides of it lined with cages, all crammed with different Mobians. They all turned and stared at him, most of them fearful. But there were a select few that expressed outright hostility.

"Another!" one of them spat. "I knew it. Building up your own army now with others like you, aren't you, Robotnik?"

The man just grinned. "Believe what you want, vermin."

Kirk didn't allow any emotion onto his face. He shut his eyes and sighed slowly. "Am I right in assuming all of them will be used as a weapon?"

"Quite correct." Robotnik said. "Although there are a few that have been set aside with a special purpose."

"And what would that be?" Kirk asked.

"Destroying your ship." Robotnik pulled a small communicator from a pocket. "Unless, of course, you want to tell me why two hundred of these animals are doing on your vessel."

"I'm afraid that's classified." Kirk said boldly.

"That's a pity," he pressed a button on the communicator. "Execute them."

Kirk felt a feeling of dread fall over him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Robotnik beat him to it.

"Your three security guards are dead. Continue with this stubborn foolishness and you'll be next. After all, I'm sure your ship needs a captain."

"When Starfleet passes your death sentence I will not oppose them." Kirk hissed. "You could kill me if you wanted to, but my first officer will pull the ship and the Mobians out of orbit at the first hint I'm dead. You can't win."

"Is that what you think?" Robotnik's grin grew wider. "Then I don't believe the holding prison is the place for you. Come, Shadow. You too, Captain."

With a whisper of, "Yes, master." Shadow followed, glaring at Kirk with his dull, pain filled red eyes.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Mr. Spock, there's been no communication between the security guards or Captain Kirk." Lieutenant Uhura reported.

"Try to establish communication." Spock said. He had known that this mission was a mistake...why hadn't he stopped the captain?

"Impossible, sir. Something's blocking my signal."

"Try all frequencies." Spock said, heading toward the elevator. "Sulu, you're in temporary command."

The elevator doors closed in front of him. "Sick Bay. Second corridor."

With a low hum, the elevator began to move down, then sideways. The doors opened. Spock exited and walked the short distance towards the bay. The many Mobians they had been treating had begun to look slightly better, most of them responding to the medicines and treatments McCoy and the others have been giving them. A few were already walking around, helping supply their comrades with food.

"Spock," McCoy was suddenly by his side. "What brings you down here this time?"

"Jim beamed down to the surface about thirty point five minutes ago. We haven't heard a word from him since," Spock said in low tones. "From him or the security men that went with him. We believe something may have happened."

"He went down to that damned planet?!" McCoy hissed.

"Doctor, please calm yourself. We have an eavesdropper," Spock said calmly.

McCoy turned to see Scourge, a slightly horrified expression plastered to his face. "Your Captain...he went back to the surface...?!"

"He went to try to establish communication with whoever was in charge," McCoy grumbled.

"I suppose it's too late to tell you, but that's a suicide mission," Scourge turned and left.

"That would explain the lack of communication. Spock, if Jim gets out of this alive, I'm going to kill him." McCoy headed toward the back of the Sick Bay.

Even though he was as sarcastic and angry as ever, Spock could tell the Enterprise's head surgeon was worried.

And although he would not admit it, Spock knew he was too.

**XxXxXxXx**

Robotnik lead Kirk back to the room they had met in. As they were walking in, Shadow stumbled and fell, not rising again even after Robotnik harshly drove his boot into his side.

"Get up!"

"...M...Master...Please..." Shadow said in a begging tone, unable to escape as the man kicked him again, dislodging a tube in his side and staining his dark fur with blood.

"Stop it!" Kirk roared, lashing out in a punch and catching Robotnik in the side of his face. He stumbled backwards, at the same time shouting, "Guards!"

Three robots ran into the room, all of them holding weapons that were trained on Kirk. The Captain, having no weapons, stood where he was and didn't move.

"That was a mistake, Kirk." Robotnik wiped a thin line of blood away from his lip. "A very bad mistake. Take them to The Chamber."

Two of the robots grabbed Kirk's arms and began to lead him away, the third retrieving Shadow and following.

** XxXxXxXx **

**Yep.**

** Short chapter this time, sorry guys.**

** If I don't upload in the next week or so, don't flip out, because it means a super long and acton-y chapter the week after that. I have finals coming up shortly...and I need to study stuff on the Byzantine Empire and all that fun stuff.**

** I hate history. Oh well.**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**

**PS: New poll! Come check it out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 **

**XxXxXxXx **

**It's amazing how much of a difference a half hour makes in the morning.**

**Also, sorry...finals are NEXT week...and since Thanksgiving is coming up, I have a lot more time to write and such. After studying. Agh.**

**I hate studying.  
**

**I've been trying not to go insane from homework these last few days. This chapter is the result of me going slightly insane. This should be good...  
**

**XxXxXxXx **

"The Captain's gone to the surface."

"WHAT?!"

Sally, Sonic, Tails, Silver and Blaze stared at Scourge with looks of shock and horror.

"Doesn't he know that...that he probably won't come back alive?" Tails squeaked.

"If he did, he wouldn't have gone." Sonic muttered.

"What was he thinking?" Sally sighed. "We've got to do something."

"What? Bomb the factory? Fat chance. Robotnik's got all sorts of shielding around the place." Sonic said. He stood from where he had been sitting on the edge of Silver's bed, putting a bit of weight on his injured ankle. "It doesn't feel too bad anymore. I could go after him and bring him back here and—"

"No. I won't allow it." Sally said firmly. "I'm not allowing anyone back to the surface. In fact, I'm going to see if we can bring up the others that are still down there." she headed towards the door.

"Sally, there's no room on the Enterprise for them." Blaze said. "They're still safe, anyway. The Enterprise crew was careful to not expose Knothole."

"If I go down there...we may have a chance. I already know some of the layout of the factory and besides...if I die, you'd only be losing one soldier instead of ten." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic! You won't die! I'll go with you!" Tails piped up.

"None of you are going anywhere!" Sally shouted. "We can't afford to lose someone as great as you, Sonic! _I_ can't afford to lose you!"

A silence fell over the group. Sally turned and walked out of the Sick Bay, not glancing back.

"But if I go down to the surface...we have a chance at not only saving Kirk's life...but Shadow's too." Sonic stated grimly.

** XxXxXxXx **

Kirk was lead further and further into the factory. He figured he was underground, as the endless stairs continued spiraling down into the depths of the darkness. There were no windows, like there had been occasionally up above. Now the pathways were only lit by dull, naked lightbulbs that looked on the verge of dying out. They walked down a long hallway, coming to two steel doors that required a password. Robotnik entered the five digit code and a lock clicked, signaling it had been undone.

"Welcome to The Chamber, Kirk. This is where many different or unique test subjects go. As you can see, my army consists of the Mobians...but no humans. You will be my first prototype cyborg human. If all goes well, you will survive the process and most likely not battle unless absolutely necessary." he pulled the door open.

The lighting was dim, but Kirk could make out the outlines of two steel tables, their leather restraints caked with old, dry blood. One was significantly bigger than the other, made especially for humans. The two robots ushered him into the room, one jabbing the barrel of the gun into his back. Kirk turned back to Robotnik, saying, "I will never do your will. NEVER! No matter what...No matter—"

One of the robots had clubbed Kirk with the butt of its gun, sending him falling to the floor. They swiftly picked him up and lay him on the table, strapping his legs and arms in place.

Robotnik laughed. "You will have no free will once I'm done with you." he said evilly. "Say what you want now...I will save what you say for the future when I need a laugh."

The robot carrying Shadow set him down on his side on the remaining table. The bulk of the machinery on his back threatened to pull him over the side, but neither he nor the robot made any move to save him as he fell and hit the ground hard. Shadow's red eyes flickered open slightly before rolling back into his head and closing again. Robotnik knelt at his side and found the dislodged tube from earlier, jamming it back in his side. Shadow didn't react in the slightest, other than his left fist clenching. "Put him somewhere where he can rest. I'll deal with him later." Robotnik commanded.

The robot retrieved the unconscious hedgehog and left the room. The other two took up position at the door, guarding it from a threat that would more than likely not come.

"What will you do to him?" Kirk demanded.

"I actually can't do anything to him." Robotnik sneered. "He's in so much pain and misery that if I add to it...he might not live to see another day."

"You're a monster." Kirk growled.

"I prefer the term 'Misunderstood Genius'."

"Believe what you want...it's still evil and inhumane."

"That's what you think. Now...Kirk," Robotnik snickered. "How would you like to never feel pain again?"

"I would just have to live through the most excruciating amount I have ever felt before to get there, wouldn't I?" Kirk glared.

"Quite correct."

Kirk watched as he picked up a scalpel from a small tray. The blade was so sharp, it seemed to disappear into the very air.

**XxXxXxXx **

Sonic stood at the controls of the transporter room, wondering exactly which button to press. He had barely managed to escape out of Sick Bay without anyone noticing, but he knew he didn't have any time to waste.

He hesitated before pressing a green button, but nothing happened. His ankle was killing him, but there was no time for him to rest. He couldn't spare a second at this rate. Kirk, Shadow, and many others were in grave danger.

That was when the doors opened. Sonic ducked, hoping that whoever it was hadn't seen him. Another bolt of pain shot up his leg, but he bit back a shout.

"Sonic? Are you there?" Tails asked. A second of silence followed.

"Dammit," Sonic finally muttered, straightening up. "Hey, little buddy."

"Sally wants to know where you are. I saw you leave...she might have too."

"Don't tell her I'm planning to go down to the surface." Sonic sighed. "This is our only shot...we can't afford to miss it. You understand, right?"

Tails nodded, a sad look on his face. "But what about your leg? Doesn't it hurt? McCoy will kill you if he finds out you're out here."

"Well, don't tell him either,"

The little fox glanced at the transporter controls before adjusting a dial and pressing a yellow button. "You need someone to operate this when you go. McCoy told me...I didn't think it would actually come in handy."

"Thanks, Tails." Sonic said giving him a thumbs up. "I'll come back real soon...with Kirk, Shadow and whatever I can salvage of Robotnik."

Tails grinned sadly. "Ok. Be careful."

Sonic walked over to the transporter pad and stood on the nearest one. "I hope I don't get sick..." he muttered.

"I'm beaming you down inside the factory. You have to be ready as soon as you get there." Tails said.

"Sure thing."

"Bye, Sonic," Tails twisted a dial and there was a chirping sound as Sonic began to become transparent as the transporter beamed him down towards the doomed planet.

** XxXxXxXx**

"Sir, the transporter's been activated."

Spock turned towards where the readout was being displayed on Uhura's monitor. She was right...but he hadn't authorized any landing parties or anyone of the sort...

"Lieutenant Uhura, call for two security men to meet me at the transporter room." Spock said calmly, heading for the elevator.

"Yes sir..."

If his suspicions were correct...then none of the men on board would have beamed without permission. It had to have been one of the Mobians...

...but why?

Spock quickened his pace. This was certainly not the time for heroics.

**XxXxXxXx**

**TO BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK AT SOME POINT WHEN I MEMORIZE THE DATES IN HISTORY INVOLVING ISLAM AND ALEXANDER THE GREAT!**

**TAILS: Actually, Islam was introduced at some point in 620-622 CE, and Alexander the Great-  
**

**GHOSTKING: Don't tell me the answers! I gotta do this by myself!  
**

**TAILS: So in other words, the next chapter may not come at all...  
**

**GHOSTKING: Be quiet. I'm working. *pulls out upside down AP world history book and the front cover falls off* These books are crappy...**

**Anyway,  
**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!  
**

**Lordoftheghostking28  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**XxXxXxXx**

Sonic stared around the unused room he had materialized in. The factory sounds and smells all hit him at once; grinding gears, oil, a high squeal and some sort of exhaust.

It was sickening.

He gritted his teeth and limped towards the hall. His vision was blurring and threatening to go dark, but Sonic knew he could not stop. He had come this far already...no sense in turning back.

The hallway was clear. Sonic muttered a silent thanks to no one in particular and continued on. He didn't know where he was going, but he hoped he would find a clue to Kirk and Robotnik...and if he was lucky, Shadow. He found a staircase spiraling down into the darkness. It was better than nothing, and something told him that a specimen as precious as Kirk would be somewhere confined to the dungeons of this horrid place...

By the time he reached the bottom, his ankle was burning with pain, forcing him to rest. Sonic slouched against the final step, exhaustion flooding his limbs. There was no way he could keep going at this rate...what was he thinking?

He gritted his teeth and stood, swaying to the right slightly. Determination was clear in his eyes as he limped further down the hall. There was no time to waste.

**XxXxXxXx**

"I don't want to kill you in this procedure." Robotnik's grin grew wider. "But, unfortunately, some specimens just aren't strong enough to survive. I hope you are different, Captain,"

"Haven't you ever seen how a real doctor works? They, at the very least, put their patients to sleep before cutting them open! Perhaps that's why you lost to many! Perhaps that's why—" Kirk shouted, but was cut off as Robotnik slapped a hand over his mouth.

"First of all, you aren't my 'patient'," the man sneered. "And second of all, who said I was a medical doctor? I am simply an inventor...a misunderstood man."

Kirk could do nothing but glare. His response was muffled, but Robotnik didn't care. Instead, he raised the deathly sharp scalpel into the air so it would catch the intense light, as though judging its cleanliness. "We've wasted enough time here." he said at last. "Besides, I'm anxious to see if you are indeed as different as I hope."

A sound caught their attention. Kirk twisted around as best as he could to face the door, where the two robots that had been guarding it left. A faint clang sounded down the hall...like metal on stone. But then the doors shut and silence reigned once again.

"Another probably escaped. Too much backup is unnecessary...they had no reason to leave." Robotnik muttered to himself. "I'll work on them later..."

A brilliant explosion sounded. The doors shook in their hinges as he blast faded away. Kirk could barely suppress a grin...perhaps all this horror could be brought to an end right at this moment.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Robotnik shouted, striding angrily towards the door, scalpel still in hand. Before he could reach for the door handle, it flew open, knocking the surgical tool from his grip.

Standing in the doorway was Sonic. He was leaning heavily on the wall, right leg not resting on the ground at all. Blood seeped from places in the bandages. He looked exhausted, as though fighting to stay upright. As he saw Kirk, he gave a small wave, saying, "Oh, good. You're still alive. We might still have a chance now..."

"You! Blue rat! What did you do?!" Robotnik demanded.

"Took a couple of those robots out, doc. Nothing too major." through his sarcastic and cocky tone, Kirk could hear the fatigue in his voice.

"Is that so? Then I'll call in a special friend..." Robotnik growled, pulling a small device from his pocket and pressing a button on its side.

Nothing happened.

"Looks like your company's late." Sonic remarked.

"So it is. Why don't you join us?"

"Nah, I'm good." in a blur of blue, Sonic was suddenly by Kirk's side, undoing the restraints around his ankles and wrists. The _Enterprise_ captain stood quickly and faced his enemy, who began laughing.

"What do you honestly expect to do to me? A normal human...and an injured rat that should be put down like the animal he is?"

"I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic hissed.

"And in a moment, you will both be dead."

Their attention was diverted to the ruins of the doors. Stumbling through the rubble was a hunched and beaten form, stopping at Robotnik's side and fixing Kirk and Sonic with a blank stare. Sonic's jaw dropped. "Sh...Shadow...?!"

Shadow said nothing, only blinked slowly. "Now...let's see how advanced my technology is compared to your skills. Shadow, kill the rat."

"I told you before! I'm a_ hedgehog_!" Sonic shouted.

"...Hedgehog. Whatever." Robotnik growled. "Just kill him."

Shadow stumbled forward, eyes locked on his blue counterpart. Sonic glanced at Kirk, muttering, "I'll keep him busy. You get Robotnik. I took out most of his robots, so it's just us here."

"Right," Kirk began backing away as Sonic and Shadow began circling each other, both of them sizing up their opponent.

"This will be an interesting battle." Robotnik laughed.

Sonic barely had time to react as Shadow lashed out at him, missing by centimeters. Sonic jumped backward, putting too much weight on his injured ankle and threatening to topple over. Shadow didn't give him any time to rest and punched, catching Sonic's jaw and sending him crashing to the ground. He recovered quickly, backflipping backward and putting some ground between his "enemy" and moved for a few seconds.

Kirk took this time to run at Robotnik, planning to land a fist in his face. Unfortunately, he saw this coming. The man sidestepped and grabbed Kirk's fist, twisting it and sending him to the ground. Kirk managed to roll away as Robotnik brought his foot down on the place he used to be, springing up as he did so. He rushed at Robotnik again, feigning to the left and grabbing his right arm, twisting it sharply.

Instead of dislocating his arm like any normal human, the man just gave a slight grunt of pain and jerked out of Kirk's grasp. He swung a fist at his face and narrowly missed.

Sonic saw them fighting out of the corner of his eye, but there was nothing he could do. Shadow was coming at him again, his lips moving slightly as though whispering. Sonic couldn't hear him and continued searching for a weak point on him. The device on his back was the only thing he could locate, but he knew if he took it out, he'd kill Shadow too. It was the only thing unwillingly keeping him from giving in to death.

Sonic reasoned the only thing he could do was avoid his attacks and keep dodging until his opponent had exhausted. The only probablem was he too was dangerously close to collapsing.

"Come on, Shadow. Give it all you got." Sonic taunted.

Shadow's lips continued moving, but Sonic couldn't hear. With surprising speed, the black hedgehog had lashed out, catching Sonic in the stomach and forcing him to double up from the impact. Sonic kicked out randomly, his injured ankle catching Shadow's knee and sending a bolt of agony up his leg. Shadow fell next to him, but Sonic barely noticed as he clutched at his ankle.

"...S...onic..."

Sonic gritted his teeth and turned to Shadow, who was struggling to get up. "You say something?"

"Sonic...k...kill me..."

"What? No! We're going to defeat Robotnik and get you some help. Don't talk like that, we can help you!"

"...Too late..." Shadow's arms gave out from underneath him, sending him back to the ground. The only movements he made after that were the irregular, sharp rising and falling of his chest. "It...stop...pain..."

"Hang in there, Shadow. I swear we're going to get you out of this." Sonic reached out for his arm, but was taken by surprise as Shadow's hand clasped firmly around his wrist and pulled. There was a loud and agonizing snap in Sonic's shoulder. He fell backwards, left arm useless, gritting his teeth and curling into a ball.

"Sonic...run..." Shadow pleaded, struggling back up again and over his downed prey. "Can't control..."

Sonic screamed as Shadow brought his foot down on his side, hard. Something else snapped, sending more pain over his body.

Kirk heard the scream and allowed himself to glance towards Sonic. That mistake cost him a solid punch to the face. His nose miraculously wasn't broken, but another hit would definitely do it. Blood streamed down his lips, soaking into the golden captain's shirt. He stumbled backwards and somehow managed to dodge another incoming hit, ducking and loosing his balance. As he fell, he kicked out, striking Robotnik in the shin and making him back up slightly.

Kirk bought himself enough time to stand and wipe blood away from his face, glaring at his enemy.

Another scream from the other end of the room. Kirk didn't let this one take his attention away from the situation at hand, no matter how haunting it sounded.

"Why don't you help him?" Robotnik taunted.

Kirk knew he didn't have a choice. If he abandoned Robotnik to save Sonic, then the doctor would undoubtedly call in for backup. If he decided to fight the man, Sonic would most likely die.

Kirk didn't reply. He instead gritted his teeth and lunged forward, planning to bowl the man over. He had the element of surprise. Robotnik was slammed against the wall as Kirk wound up and slammed a fist into the side of his head, shattering one lense of his sunglasses. Before he could land another one, Robotnik had grabbed his fist and spun him around, twisting his arms painfully behind his back.

"Now...watch the blue rat die. Shadow! Make his death long and painful!" Robotnik spat. "You're next, Kirk. I'd rather see you die by my creation's hand than make you a servant."

"You..." Kirk was cut off by a loud, pleading scream.

Shadow had brought his foot down on Sonic's side, forcing a broken rib through his skin. The blue hedgehog was writhing in pain, mouth open in a silent scream. Shadow drew back his foot and slammed it into the side of his stomach, ripping another cry.

Kirk shut his eyes and tried to block out the terrible sounds of pain and steel boot meeting flesh and broken bones. Sonic's cries were slowly growing weaker...

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Kirk roared, trying and failing to twist away from Robotnik.

"He deserves every bit of this," the man responded.

There was a bang that sounded outside the demolished doors. Robotnik, Kirk and Shadow all diverted their attention towards it, startled.

A small, yellow fox ran in, baby blue eyes determined and as angry as they possibly could be. He flicked his two tails in anger and pointed to Robotnik, screaming, "And you deserve every bit of _THIS_!"

Right on cue, at least twenty Mobians and thirty _Enterprise_ personnel swarmed the destroyed doors, rushing into the room.

Leading them were Spock and Sally.

**XxXxXxXx**

**I honestly debated with myself to or not to put those last few paragraphs in, just to make you all anxious for the next chapter. But I'm not evil, so I didn't!**

**I FEEL FAAAT! I love Thanksgiving! I wrote most of this on the way home from my aunt and uncle's house!**

**Remember to review! Only a few more chapters left!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

** XxXxXxXx **

"What?! What is this?!" Robotnik shouted. "How did you get in?!"

"Security breech, pal!" Scourge growled, leveling a phaser at his head. "And if I were you, I'd let Kirk go. This is set on kill and I don't know how to set it back to stun."

Kirk took a deep breath and let it out slowly before dropping to the ground, dragging Robotnik with him. Kirk managed to flip the man over his back, slamming him faceup on the ground. Scourge, Blaze and Knuckles surrounded him, weapons aimed at his face.

"You all right, Captain?" Blaze asked.

"I'm fine." Kirk said, ignoring the pulled muscles in his arms and legs. "Is doctor McCoy with you?"

"Right here, Jim!" the surgeon said, rushing to his side.

"I need you to get Sonic up to the _Enterprise_. Find a way to sedate Shadow and bring him too. They both don't have much time left." Kirk accepted a phaser from McCoy and clipped it onto his belt.

He and McCoy rushed over to Sonic, who wasn't moving at all. He was lying on his back, neck tilted upwards, a small trail of blood parting his lips. A shattered rib was protruding from his right side, blood staining his fur and the ground. His left arm was bent an an unreal angle and dark bruises and fresh cuts lined his entire body. "I've got him, Jim. You work on neutralizing Shadow." McCoy whipped the medikit he was holding from his side off and grabbed a hypo, filling it with something clear.

Kirk nodded and turned his attention to Shadow. The black hedgehog was currently fighting his way towards Robotnik, throwing _Enterprise_ crewmembers and Mobians out of his way as he went. They were desperately trying to hold him back without hurting him or ripping the tubes out from his body, uncertain of the outcome that would most likely be for the worst.

Kirk leveled his phaser at him, making sure that it was on stun. "Shadow, stop. Now."

Shadow's long-suffering eyes fixed on the Captain, but he didn't say anything. He only hesitated for a brief second before slamming a fist into Kirk's chest, knocking him to the ground.

Kirk fired. The blue beam hit Shadow in the stomach, throwing him to the side and into the wall. He didn't get up. Kirk slowly approached him, trying to find a pulse in his wrist. He was still breathing, but his breaths came in shallow bursts. A few places on the machine latched to his back were shattered, different coloured wires spilling out.

"Shadow..." Kirk said. "Can you hear me?"

A sound between a wheeze and a moan answered him. Shadow's bloodred eyes opened slightly, settling unfocused on Kirk's face.

"H...he...lp...m...me..."

"We will. Just stay still. Focus on me...don't look away. Don't give in, all right? Stay strong. Sonic's going to be fine, we're going to help you and Robotnik's getting the death sentence. You'll get to see this planet rise up once again into the great planet it used to be."

"...Pain..." Shadow whispered. "So m...uch..."

"I know." Kirk said. "Just stay with me..."

Shadow's eyes began to roll into his head. Kirk put a hand on his shoulder and shook, desperately trying to keep him from giving into the darkness. "Shadow! _SHADOW_!"

"I can take it from here, Jim." McCoy said, coming up behind him. Kirk backed off, watching as the surgeon treated the tortured, broken form. He eventually turned, finding Robotnik in chains between to security men. The _Enterprise_ Captain landed a fist in his face, cracking his other sunglasses lens. Another punch to his jaw, knocking a tooth out.

"You are a monster," Kirk hissed. "A twisted, goddamned monster!"

"And yet you can't bring yourself to kill me." Robotnik grinned. "You couldn't even if you tried."

Kirk wound up for another punch, but someone caught is arm. "Captain, please."

"Spock...look what he did to this planet! To its inhabitants! He deserves this!" Kirk roared.

"He deserves a trial at Starfleet." Spock said in flat tones. "And we shall give him one. There is no way he can escape from the penalties."

"But there is a way to escape from here." Robotnik grinned madly.

"What do you mean?" Kirk demanded.

A shout from the destroyed doors: "Robots! Coming this way!"

Kirk whipped around and darted for the doors. Already, many Mobians and security guards were standing, weapons at the ready. They were facing endless rows of Robotnik's robots, arm guns raised to counter the fighters.

"Fire at will!" Kirk commanded.

Red beams of light met with the flashes of the machine guns. For every Mobian downed, five robots were eliminated. The injured were beamed back aboard the _Enterprise_.

"Captain!"

Kirk wheeled around to see the two security men guarding Robotnik on the ground, clutching their mangled arms. Kirk glanced to the right to catch Robotnik's terrifying smile before he vanished into a secret door.

"Stop!" Kirk commanded, firing the phaser. It hit the wall, but nothing happened.

He was forced to accept the horrible truth... The man behind the genocide had escaped.

He turned to face Spock. "Beam everyone back up to the _Enterprise_! We need to minimize the casualties and injuries!"

"Understood," Spock pulled his communicator from his belt. "Scotty, beam us back."

"It'll take a few minutes to get you all back here." came Scotty's response. "But I'll work as fast as I can."

"Affirmative." Spock shut the communicator.

Just a few seconds after their conversation, a large group of the fighters were fading from sight in the transporter beam; McCoy, Sonic and Shadow along with them, Kirk noticed.

"Help me hold the robots off." Kirk drew his phaser again and took up position at the wall, firing at the oncoming hoard of enemies. Spock did the same, the two of them disabling at least twelve before the next sparkle of the transporter beam took more of the fighters. They were outnumbered, yet they still fought.

Kirk narrowly missed being hit by a blast of bullets and countered with fire of his own. Spock was nicked on his right arm, a tiny line of blood seeping into the light blue fabric.

"Captain, we can't keep this up forever." Kirk's First Officer pointed out the grim truth.

The third sparkle of the beam had ignited itself around more fighters, whisking them off and leaving only a small group.

They were surrounded. Of the few left, Kirk recognized Silver and Blaze, back to back and destroying many of the threats.

All at once, the firings ceased from the robots. They simply stood, alert and waiting for some type of command.

"What's going on?" Kirk demanded loudly.

"Patience, Kirk," Robotnik's voice echoed around the room. "You want to savor the last moments of your life, don't you?"

Spock's communicator beeped. He flicked it open, saying, "Spock here."

"Sir! The transporter! Somethin's jamming the signal!" Scotty said in a panic.

"Your technology is so primitive," Robotnik continued. "So easy to interfere with."

A computerized voice echoed around the room, louder than Robotnik's and more threatening in a way.

"**_SELF DESTRUCT IN THREE MINUTES_**,"

"Get out of here!" Kirk commanded.

The remaining fighters ran at the robots, trying to break their formation and get to the door. They resisted, throwing them backwards and firing warning shots. They wouldn't be escaping that easily.

"What do we do?" Blaze shouted.

"I don't know!" Silver responded. "I'm not powerful enough to overthrow them at once!"

"Captain?" Spock asked calmly.

Kirk cast a glance at the robots and then at the group. He sighed heavily before turning back to his First Officer. "We fight. It's the only way. We either escape or die trying,"

With that, they plunged back into the battle.

"**_TWO MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT_**,"

Kirk easily downed two more robots before jumping over the empty shell of one. He managed to find the door, which was now surprisingly clear of threats.

"Spock! We're almost there!" he cried, dodging another burst of fire and countering. "Just these...and we can get out!"

Another volley of machine gun fire. Kirk managed to gasp as a bullet found home in his arm. He dropped his phaser, falling to his knees.

"Captain!" Spock cried. "Captain! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Spock," Kirk said between clenched teeth. "Keep fighting...!"

Spock hesitated for a brief second before saying, "Understood, sir."

Kirk gripped his arm and stood again, falling back slightly among the more able-bodied warriors. Blood dripped from his limb, but he ignored it. He found a fallen security guard who had taken a bullet to the brain. He retrieved the guard's phaser and staggered back to the frontlines, determination blazing in his eyes.

"Captain!" Spock called.

"**_ONE MINUTE UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT_**,"

"What is it, Spock?" Kirk demanded, injured arm shaking uncontrollably as he tried to aim his weapon.

"You should not be fighting!" the Second Officer said.

"And if I don't fight, we might not make it out alive!" Kirk fired, striking and downing a robot. The image of the demolished doors awaited behind the threat. "Everyone! Assist one of the injured! We can escape now!" Kirk shouted, running towards the exit.

There was a shout of determination as the rest of the fighters burst through the rest of the robot's ranks, many of them supporting the ones who could not fight anymore.

"Captain, are you sure you can—"

"I'm fine, Spock!" Kirk insisted. "You worry about getting yourself out of here!"

"**_THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT_**."

The stairs and a long hallway was all that separated them from surviving. Kirk ran as fast as he could, blood rushing in his ears. His vision was slowly growing dark, and then too bright, then too dark...

"Captain, please," Spock grabbed his uninjured arm and began supporting him as he staggered on up the rest of the stairs.

"**_TEN SECONDS UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT_**,"

Just the hallway. And then onto freedom.

"**_NINE_**,"

Just a few more meters...

"**_EIGHT_**,"

"Captain..." Spock said solemnly.

"**_SEVEN_**,"

"We're not going to make it, are we?" Kirk sighed.

"**_SIX_**,"

"...No." the Second in Command admitted.

"**_FIVE_**,"

"What about the others? Are they making it? Will at least some of them survive?"

"**_FOUR_**,"

"Yes. Captain, according to my calculations, there shall only be seven casualties..."

"**_THREE_**..."

"Including us," Kirk sighed.

He managed to see Spock nod.

"**_TWO_**,"

"It was an honour serving with you," Kirk said.

"Likewise...Jim,"

"**_ONE_**,"

"CAPTAIN!" a shout sounded.

Kirk managed to clear his vision enough to see Silver run for them, Blaze following close behind.

"Silver, _NO_!"

"**_ZERO_**,"

The explosions began. Kirk gritted his teeth, shut his eyes and waited for a beam to strike him on the head, ending his life quickly. It never came.

He could feel the bricks and debris raining down around him, and waited for the end. It never came.

More explosions sounded, as though they were directly next to him. Kirk expected to be blown to bits.

It never came.

Kirk took a deep breath, surprised to not be inhaling floating debris from the ceiling. He cracked open an eye to see that everything had missed him, Spock, Silver, Blaze, two security guards and three Mobians. They were huddled in an area that was not touched by the explosion.

"Wha...what happened?" Kirk asked.

"Silver's what happened," Blaze gave a short burst of laughter that was ended in tears. She retrieved a limp white form from the factory rubble, holding Silver close to her. "He must have deflected everything that would have landed on us. He's fine...just exhausted,"

"He... just saved our lives..." one of the security men finally came to grips with what had happened.

"Fascinating," was Spock's reaction. "Psychic abilities, I presume?"

Kirk chuckled. "Yes, Spock. You presume right."

**XxXxXxXx**

When the factory was destroyed, it took the signal jamming the Enterprise with it. The remaining fighters were beamed up and treated instantly for multiple wounds.

Kirk was patched up in under five minutes, thanks to the amazing technology and Nurse Chapel's skills. His arm would still need time to heal, but other than that, he was fine. His nose was still tender, but he would live.

Silver was set on a bed in the far corner to rest, Blaze never leaving his side. Tails was sitting in front of the Sick Bay's back door, where both Sonic and Shadow were undergoing intense surgery behind the doors.

McCoy hadn't once left the room since beaming back. He and a group of highly skilled surgeons and Mobians alike weren't going to rest until their patients were stable.

Kirk escaped from his hospital bed and knelt next to the small fox. "They're going to be fine. McCoy is the best surgeon in all of Starfleet. They couldn't die if they wanted to."

"Where did Robotnik go?" Tails asked softly.

"I don't know. All I'm sure of is that he escaped the factory."

"He won't be a threat anymore." Tails said. "Without his source of power, the factory, he won't ever oppose our race again. We could easily track him down."

"You can start rebuilding," Kirk smiled grimly. "And see the green grass and healthy plants you've always wanted to see."

"Yeah!" Tails grinned. "And I can build a workshop and make my plane! I've been working on the blueprints forever! It's going to be called _The Tornado_!"

Kirk left him sitting there, a bit more optimistic than he he had been a few minuets before. He made it out of Sick Bay without any of the doctors noticing and headed to the Bridge.

There was still some things left to do before they left Mobius to heal.

** XxXxXxXx **

**There is one more chapter after this! And it's going to be really short, as it's the ending one.  
**

**I hope you all liked this final action-y one!  
**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!  
**

**Lordoftheghostking28  
**


	12. The End?

**CHAPTER 12**

** XxXxXxXx**

**(Wow, you guys. I finished this in an hour!)  
**

**XxXxXxXx  
**

** 2 DAYS LATER **

**XxXxXxXx**

"How are they, Bones?"

McCoy ran a hand through his hair. Exhaustion was clear in his eyes. He hadn't once taken a break. "Sonic will live," he said at last. "It was close, though. His lung was punctured and had filled with blood...but other than that, he just needs rest."

"And Shadow?"

The surgeon sighed heavily. "Jim...I don't know. The stress and amount of chemicals pumped into his body on a daily basis...I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't survive. He could die on us at any second."

"What about Silver?"

"He's been out for a long time. Severe exhaustion... he'll be fine, though. You owe him your life."

"I know." Kirk said softly.

"Any news on Robotnik?" McCoy asked.

"We've sent a patrol. We have volunteers to stay and help rebuild the planet as it recovers from its worst." Kirk smiled. "I can't wait to return here in a few years and see what's changed,"

McCoy nodded, "Hopefully their view on humans will have differed. For the better."

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

** XxXxXxXx**

"SONIC!" Tails cried, throwing himself at his 'big brother'.

"GAAAHH! Tails! Give me some warning next time! My ribs are still broken, you know!" Sonic shouted as Tails bear-hugged him.

"I thought you were gonna die! I was so scared! I waited outside for you for a really long time!"

"He was sitting in front of the door for the past week," Sally said. "It actually gave everyone hope in a way..."

"Well, I'm doing fine. It's Shadow we're all worried about," Sonic jerked a thumb to the side towards another bed. "He still hasn't woken up yet."

"Sonic, we have some bad news." Kirk sighed. "Robotnik escaped. We don't know where he went, but the factory self-destructed. Everything he had was destroyed."

"Then it won't be a probablem to track him down." Sonic said. "As soon as I can run again, I'm after him. We'll catch him eventually,"

"Some of my crew will be staying with you too. We'll come back in a few years to pick them back up, but we figured you need some help rebuilding the planet." Kirk said.

"Will you be staying, Captain?" Tails asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We just received our next assignment from Starfleet," the Captain grinned. "But we'll come back someday."

"Ok! Then I can show you my airplane!"

Sonic and Sally chuckled.

A slight silence settled over the group. Kirk broke it by asking, "Has Shadow responded to anything yet? Anything at all?"

"He's living off of some sort of medicine at the moment...he can't breathe on his own, either. It's looking kind of hopeless." Sonic sighed.

Kirk walked over towards the other Sick Bay bed. Shadow's vitals were displayed on the headboard over his bed, and the readings were dangerously low compared to Sonic's. His entire body was almost completely bandaged, and a ventilator beside his bed was probably the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. Kirk sighed... It did look hopeless.

"Doctor McCoy is confident though," Sonic continued. "He said he's going to try a new medicine thing later today. If Shadow reacts to it, then we're good. If not, back to the drawing board once again."

**XxXxXxXx**

It was nothing short of a miracle.

Shadow responded to the treatments, slowly getting his strength back. By the end of the week, he was breathing on his own. By the middle of the next week, he had regained consciousness.

Kirk had begun assigning people to help rebuild Mobius. In all, thirty Enterprise personnel would be staying. That left some people to pick up double duties onboard the starship. It was a small sacrifice, though.

The deadline seemed to come too soon. Kirk, Spock and many crewmembers met down on the surface one last time to wish the Mobians farewell. Shadow was by McCoy's side, trying to slip away as the doctor prepared another injection for him.

"Would you just hold still! After this, you're good to go!" McCoy growled.

Shadow shot him a murderous look but allowed the surgeon to stab the hypo into his arm. He limped away after that, trying to put as much space between himself and the human as possible.

"Ah, just ignore Mr. Badass over there," Sonic snickered. "He thinks he's so cool and all..."

"Shut up, Sonic," Shadow growled.

"Shadow! I finally got the blueprints for my plane! Wanna see them?" Tails squealed, waving a sheet of paper in the air.

Sonic laughed. "Well, we can take it from here, Captain. Thanks for everything...we honestly would be facing certain death if it wasn't for you."

"It's our duty," Kirk said. "We were just doing our job,"

"Well, you need a permotion," Sonic said, giving him a thumbs up. "See ya again sometime. Hopefully when we see each other again, Robotnik will be behind bars."

"Sometime," Kirk returned the hand gesture as Spock pulled his communicator out.

"Beam us up, Scotty,"

** XxXxXxXx**

Kirk watched the planet fade from sight on the viewscreen. He was almost sad to leave; the planet had come so far in a short amount of time.

He would just have to wait until they returned.

** XxXxXxXx**

**THE END  
**

**I honestly thought I'd never get through this story. It was a load of fun to write, but writers' block is a BLANK BLANK BLANK and it drove me nuts.  
**

**And what's this?! Did I set this story up for a sequel?! '_Until they returned_...?'  
**

**Hmmm...a possibility. :D  
**

**Also I could not stop writing. Now that this story's done...that means I can work on GhostKing Screws up Time and SPAAAACE V (Yes, that is the official name now :3) and Dreams of Absolution!  
**

**Anyway, I tried to set this up in a way sort of like Star Trek and Sonic always ends. The Star Trek crew always leaves the place they visited behind, most of the time in a better state than when they found it. Usually the TV episodes end on a slightly bittersweet note, kind of like this.  
**

**And it seems to me that Eggman/Robotnik always gets away...so that's what I was kind of doing here. Plus it opened up a sequel opportunity for me...  
**

**Also I decided to not kill Shadow. You're welcome.  
**

**Hopefully you're not too mad at me for doing that... XP  
**

**Heh...  
**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!  
**

**Lordoftheghostking28  
**

**PS: Come vote on my poll and REVIEW THIS EPIC CROSSOVER!  
**


End file.
